


Śmierć mnie

by Zikonest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Depression, Do-Over, Drugs, M/M, Madame Pomfrey is adorable, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, getting better
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zikonest/pseuds/Zikonest
Summary: - Nie popełnił błędu. - Gorący oddech przy jego uchu, szept niczym krzyk w upiornej ciszy gór. - Twój ból, twoja krew i twoje życie należą do mnie. Będę tym, który sprawi, że zabłagasz o śmierć, jak również tym, który zakończy twoją żałosną egzystencję. Cóż za przyjemność na mnie czeka, gdy będę obserwować, jak twoje bezużyteczne płuca czerpią swój ostatni oddech, twoje słabe serce walczy, by utrzymać cię przy życiu, gdy ty oddać się chcesz bólowi i nicości. Twój koniec jest bliski Harry.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Witamy z powrotem w piekle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085115) by [NightWithoutStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWithoutStars/pseuds/NightWithoutStars). 



Zimno ogarniało jego ciało, zaciekle kąsając skórę. Śnieg pod jego nieruchomym ciałem układał się w miękką, śmiertelną poduchę pod ciężką głową. Było spokojnie, pomimo lodowatego powietrza. Był już martwy? Zastanawiał się, czy w końcu udało mu się wykonać niemożliwe zadanie i dołączył do swoich ukochanych na wieczność.

Harry Potter wybrał zamglone, pokryte śniegiem Alpy na miejsce swoich ostatnich chwil. Tęsknota, by po raz ostatni cieszyć się widokiem nie pozostawiła żadnych wątpliwości co do wyboru lokalizacji. Tutaj nikt go nie znajdzie, dopóki nie będzie za późno. Nie będą w stanie uleczyć nacięć na jego nadgarstkach ani wyciągnąć trucizny z jego krwi. Myśli miał zaćmione, pomieszane przez narkotyki, które stały się jego schronieniem przez ostatni rok. Niemożliwym było otworzenie oczu, by ocenić otaczający go świat.

Ron i Hermiona pewnie już znaleźli listy i krążą szaleńczo po Londynie. Po przeszukaniu pustego mieszkania pójdą do równie pustego dworu, którym było Grimmauld Place-opuszczone ruiny zdewastowanych, pięknych wspomnień. Już mógł wyobrazić sobie nagłówki: _'Chłopiec, który już nie żyje-Harry Potter odnosi sukces w swojej trzeciej próbie samobójczej.'_ Możliwe, że ta opcja była najlepsza. Jego przyjaciele, ci, którzy jeszcze o niego dbali, nie będą więcej wzywani do świętego Mungo, by wypisać go po kolejnym epizodzie. Będzie miły pogrzeb i ostatni żyjący Potter umrze dla świata, jak miał przecież, tyle że pięć lat wcześniej.

Harry czuł się lekki, jakby jego kończyny nie były dłużej przymocowane do ciała.

– _Harry Potter_.

Czy były to głosy jego rodziców, wzywających go do dołączenia do nich w nicości? Był to Syriusz, szczerzący się na niego zza Zasłony? Młody człowiek nie będzie już dłużej samotny, nie będzie uwięziony w mrocznym świecie, tylko jemu przeznaczonym. Strach już nie będzie zastraszać, że pochłonie każdą jego część, ani nie pozostawi go trzęsącego się, otumanionego narkotykami. Jego rodzina na niego czekała, najbardziej utęsknione z marzeń, o jakie błagał, odkąd zajrzał w zaczarowane lustro. Rodzice, ciotki, wujowie, dziadkowie, kuzyni, przodkowie, przyjaciele. Oni wszyscy będą tam, witając go z otwartymi ramionami. Śmierć dosięgnie każdego-dlaczego miałby nie przyśpieszyć tego procesu?

– _HARRY!_ – Krzyk- zbyt głośny, zbyt przeszywający- przedarł się przez jego zamglony umysł, tnąc spokój, jaki wypracował.

Coś było bardzo nie tak, że jego żołądek zacisnął się w nieskończenie wiele supełków. Głos był znajomy w dziwny, przerażający sposób. W dalszym ciągu jego powieki były zbyt ciężkie, by je otworzyć, zapieczętowane przez wykończenie, narkotyki i utratę krwi. Obchodziło go, kto zakłóca jego śmierć?

– _Proszę, proszę, obudź się!_

Chłopak nie chciał ponownie dołączać do potwornej brutalności zwanej rzeczywistością. Chciał zostać w spokojnym śniegu na wieczność, żal i terror zamknąć z dala od siebie. Niestety, świat był okrutnym miejscem, kradnącym marzenia, pozostawiającym za sobą jedynie koszmary.

*

_– Czuję się jakby niezliczona ilość głazów wypełniała moje ciało, ciążąc mnie w dół, przyszpilając do ziemi. Bez nich, mógłbym odlecieć, mógłbym biegać, mógłbym śmiać się, mógłbym płakać. – Powiedział Harry swojej terapeutce, po pierwszym razie. – Oddychanie jest ciężkie, moje płuca są wypełnione małymi, czarnymi kamykami. Coś podobnego do wody._

_– Skąd biorą się te kamienie? – Zapytała kobieta, poprawiając swoje okulary._

_Młody mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swoje drgające ręce._

_– Nie wiem. Zaczęło się w Hogwarcie, w pewnym momencie, kamień zastąpił mięśnie w nogach. Myślę, że po-_

_Nic poza tykaniem zegara nie rozbrzmiewało w gabinecie, gdy głos Harry'ego utknął w martwym punkcie. Tik, tik, tik. Czas uciekał, spieszył się przez niego, niezauważony, niewykorzystany. Czuł się staro, mimo że miał zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat, czuł, jakby jego kości mogły w każdej chwili się w nim złamać. Czy zapomniał jak się żyje, czy może nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział?_

_– Harry. – Delikatny kobiecy głos wydawał się odbijać echem w ciszy, przeszkadzając myślom o śmierci i ciemności._

_– Po Syriuszu... – Kontynuował Potter, a jego słowa były powolne, ciężkie. – Wtedy pierwsze kamienie pojawiły się w moim ciele. Nie potrafiłem wyjść z łóżka, w gorsze dni moje nogi nie potrafiły pracować. Tamtego lata- każdy mówił mi, że mam się z tym pogodzić, ruszyć dalej, ponieważ to było coś, co on chciałby dla mnie. A jednak nie potrafiłem sobie zaradzić i zastanawiałem się, jak oni mogli tak śmiało zadeklarować jego życzenia odnośnie mojej przyszłości. Czy wolałby, abym cierpiał w zimnym świecie, czy może chciałby, abym do niego dołączył, byśmy mogli być rodziną, jak powinno być od początku? Nie mogłem-nie mogłem zwyczajnie tego kontynuować po-po Tym._

_– A jednak walczyłeś w wojnie, której dorośli nie byli zdolni zakończyć. – Subtelny nacisk dla niego by rozwinął temat._

_– Ron i Hermiona byli ze mną. To pomagało, mieć ich przy sobie, kiedy świat się rozpadał. – Uśmiech, czuły, a jednak przerażony wspomnieniami, które ze sobą dzielą._

_– Czy teraz też ci pomagają?_

_– Czasami. – Przyznał zgodnie z prawdą, która powoli zabijała jego umysł. – Kochają mnie, ale chcą zacząć rodzinę. Każdy chce. Oni wszyscy- Hermiona, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, nawet Malfoy- ruszają na przód, wychodzą za mąż bądź się żenią, mają dzieci. Czuję się jak intruz, gdykolwiek się z nimi spotykam, jak gdybym kradł ich cenny czas._

_Terapeutka zamoczyła swoje pióro w atramencie, jej oczy nigdy nie opuściły jego ciała._

_– Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się nad tym, że oni uważają ciebie za rodzinę? – Zapytała z tym cholernym uśmiechem, który przypominał mu Dumbledore'a._

_– Tak. – Przyznał się z westchnieniem. – Ale ja nie jestem wystarczający, przynajmniej nie na zawsze. Będą chcieli mieć dzieci, potem wnuki. Pomiędzy tym, a ich karierami, sam niewiele znaczę._

_– Kogo uważasz za swoją rodzinę?_

_– Moja rodzina nie żyje i tylko czeka na mnie w miejscu, od którego wszyscy chcą mnie trzymać z daleka._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Czas przeciekał mu przez palce, chociaż nigdy tak naprawdę nie potrafił się go złapać. Harry był samotny, zniszczony i skrzywdzony. A jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać i życzyć sobie by czas płynął szybciej, aby mógł opuścić ten świat z cieniami wojny._

*

Świadomość przyszła do niego powoli, stopniowo sącząc się do umysłu. Jego kończyny przeraźliwie bolały, podczas gdy płuca zdawały się miażdżone przez niewidzialny ciężar. Na obecną chwilę, Harry wystarczająco często doświadczał tego uczucia, by wiedzieć, iż żył i budził się po swojej próbie samobójczej.

Hermiona i Ron będą obecni, stojąc przy jego łóżku. Obecne będzie również rozczarowanie, strach i ulga wyryte w rysach ich twarzy, kiedy w końcu otworzy oczy. Przez najbliższe tygodnie, będą traktować go jak popękane szkło, jakby mógł rozkruszyć się przy najlżejszym dotyku. Wszelakie ostre przedmioty z jego domu zostaną zabrane, jego różdżka skonfiskowana. Hermiona zawlecze go do nowego terapeuty, po tym, jak odmówi udania się do poprzedniego. Ron będzie mówić mu, że jest kochany przez nich i że świat go potrzebuje.

Jego najlepsi przyjaciele zmuszą go do pozostania na tym przeklętym świecie, kiedy tak desperacko chciał go opuścić.

Harry nie pragnął niczego bardziej jak płakać, krzyczeć, czuć wilgoć łez na swoich policzkach, czysty znak, że _żyje i funkcjonuje._ Niestety był zbyt zmęczony, nawet na to, zbyt zdrętwiały. _Zniszczony_.

Zabrało młodemu człowiekowi niewiarygodną ilość siły, by zmusić swoje oczy do otwarcia-wigor, z którego posiadania nie zdawał sobie pojęcia. Świat wokół niego był zamazany i zniekształcony. Kolory i kształty zlewały się w jedno, zostawiając po sobie zwichrowany obraz dla jego oczu. Nawet nie próbował sięgnąć po okulary, pewny, że zostały zabrane. Kątem oka dostrzegł sylwetkę, bujne włosy wskazywały Hermionę.

\- Harry! - Zawołała, widząc, że się obudził. Jej głos był dziennie wysoki, nie zawierał w sobie nic ze zwyczajowego wyczerpania, które ukazywało się po jego każdym epizodzie.

\- Epszam Miona. - Wymamrotał. Język miał zbyt ciężki, by właściwie wyartykułować słowa, zostawiając jego przeprosiny jako niewyraźny bełkot. Ale i tak nie były szczere.

Chłopak marzył z zapomnieniem o fiolce Bezdennego Snu- jego osobiste schronienie przed światem.

\- Zawołam resztę! - Krzyknęła jego przyjaciółka, wybiegając w pośpiechu z pokoju.

Przez chwilę, Harry zastanawiał się, kto tym razem przyjdzie. Nie miał wielu przyjaciół w świecie żywych. Może Andromeda i Teddy zostaną przyprowadzeni do jego więzienia, przypomnienie o jego obowiązkach jako ojciec chrzestny.

Dźwięk kroków odbił się echem przez ołowianą ciszę jego umysłu. Jego głowa była jednak zbyt ciężka, uniemożliwiając mu obrócenie się, by spojrzeć na źródło dźwięku. Nie, żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Harry? - Jego imię wypowiedziane z troską i zmartwieniem przez znajomy głos- ten, którego nie słyszał od lat.

Jego serce zdawało się zatrzymać, miarowy rytm dobiegł nagle końca, gdy jego umysł walczył o przetworzenie informacji.

\- Okulary - Wycharczał, ponieważ nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym zmysłom, nie mógł uwierzyć imieniu, jakie podsunął mu jego rozbity mózg, na dźwięk tego głębokiego głosu. Umysł musiał płatać mu figla, bo przecież nie było żadnej logicznej możliwości, by _Syriusz Black_ stał przy nim, spoglądając z góry na jego bezwładne, poobijane ciało.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, znajomy ciężar okularów założono na jego nos, oczyszczając świat przed jego oczami. Niestety nie sprowadziły one zrozumienia, jako że twarz jego chrzestnego pojawiła się przed nim, prezentując zmartwioną ekspresję.

\- Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy! - wybełkotał mężczyzna, nieświadomy swojej niedoli.

Być może jednak był martwy, zamyślił się Harry. To mogło być niebo- jego zjednoczenie ze wszystkimi których kochał w troskliwym i kochającym domu. Czy to możliwe, że-? Wstrzymał oddech, gdy niemądrze, _desperacko_ czekał, aż jego rodzice wbiegną szturmem przez drzwi, które jego chrzestny zostawił otwarte, czekał aż obejmą go w ciepłym uścisku, mówiąc mu, jak bardzo go kochają. Chwile mijały piekielnie wolno, jego dłonie drgały nerwowo.

Jego nadzieję zostały zmiażdżone, kiedy czas płynął, rozbijając je o kamienną podłogę, jakby były z lodu. Nie będzie matki przy jego boku ani ojca. Przecież był sierotą. Może niebo zawierało jedynie tych, którzy go znali, kochali za to, kim się stał, a nie za to, kim był, gdy miał rok. Na końcu to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Miał przecież Syriusza, prawda?

\- Gdzie-? - jego gardło było zbyt suche, zbyt zdarte, by dokończyć pytanie.

A jednak Syriusz odgadł je i natychmiastowo służył odpowiedzią.

\- Nadal jesteś w Świętym Mungu. Po tym, jak zemdlałeś cztery godziny temu, dostałeś pokój i przeprowadzono ogólne badanie. Nie martw się, nic ci nie dolega. Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że to przez wyczerpanie. – Przy tym oświadczeniu na twarzy jego ojca chrzestnego pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

 _Nadal w Świętym Mungu._ Słowa odbijały się echem w umyśle Harry'ego, grając w kółko i kółko, gdy próbował zrozumieć, jak się tu dostał. Czy mogło to być życie pośmiertne, skoro jego całe ciało zdawało się poobijane, jak gdyby zeskoczył ze swojej miotły i wylądował na boisku do Quidditcha? Żył? Czy może narkotyki w jego krwi spowodowały tak szczegółowe halucynacje? A może to wszystko było snem, przypomnieniem o tym, co kiedyś miał, zanim jego świat rozerwał się na kawałki? Chłopak chciał zakopać swoje dłonie we włosach, zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć, pozbyć się szaleńczego wyścigu myśli. Niestety nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie siły, by się poruszyć, skrępowany przez kamienie kryjące się pod jego skórą.

To był przypadek, gdy wzrok Harry'ego skupił się na jego nadgarstkach, na jego gładkiej, nieskazitelnej skórze przedramion. Nie było na nich wzorów, które kochał, nienawidził i wstydził się. Nie było świeżych blizn, dowodu jego ostatniej próby samobójczej.

– Jak się czujesz? – Zapytała ostrożnie Hermiona, trzymając jego dłoń w czymś, co uważała za uspokajający gest.

Dla Harry'ego było to dziwne. Brakowało jej zimnej obrączki na palcu, a krótkie spojrzenie na jej twarz odkryło więcej różnic. Jej włosy były dłuższe, twarz gładsza, bez ostrych linii, jakie wywołały lata wojny. Najgorsze były jej oczy. Zdawały się obce, jakby ktoś inny gapił się niego zza nich, przywdziawszy jej twarz. Ktoś młodszy, kto jeszcze nie przekonał się o okrutności życia.

To były rysy Hermiony Granger, ale to inna osoba została za nimi ukryta.

Wielosokowy albo transfiguracja, zadumał chłopak. Był ofiarą słabego żartu? Próby szyderstwa z niego z wykorzystaniem jego ukochanych? Tylko że w dalszym ciągu nie wytłumaczało to jego gładkiej skóry.

Możliwe, że w innym świecie-innym stanie umysłu, Harry złapałby za różdżkę i domagał się, by go wypuszczono. Dziecko, które walczyło w wojnie, nie wahałoby się, by ogłuszyć stojących przed nim ludzi. Niestety, był zmęczony. Wykończony. Ciężki.

Jego wzrok powędrował przez pokój, próbując zignorować oszustów, skupiając się na ledwo umeblowanym otoczeniu. Mały stolik stał przy jego łóżku, na którym ktoś ustawił w wazonie kwiaty oraz położył małą torbę czekoladowych żab. Po drugiej stronie, tuż przy drugim pustym łóżku, ścianę zdobił jakiś oprawiony w ramę obraz. Po jego lewej, drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Kalendarz z kwiatami wisiał po prawej, tulipany ładnie kontrastowały z nazwą miesiąca-

Jego myśli zatrzymały się, gdy przeczytał datę ukazaną na papierze.

22 grudzień 1995

_1995._

Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, Harry wyskoczył z łóżka, wyczerpanie dawno zapomniane na rzecz strasznych podejrzeń. Wbiegł do przylegającej łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi trzęsącymi się palcami. Nogi groziły, że się pod nim ugną, gdy chłopak spojrzał na lustro wiszące nad umywalką. Jego serce zatrzymało się nagle na to co ujrzał w odbiciu, odmawiając pompowania krwi przez żyły. Jego żebra zdawały się zacisnąć mocno wokół płuc.

Włosy miał dłuższe niż być powinny, jeszcze nie przycięte do minimum. Nie było brody, zamiast tego ledwo zgolony meszek. Obecna była młodzieńczość na jego twarzy, której nie pamiętał by miał, policzki nadal pełne były okrągłości, a kości policzkowe nie nabrały jeszcze ostrości. Nad brwią, gapiła się na niego cholerna blizna we wściekłym czerwonym odcieniu, symbol pasożytniczego kawałka duszy, który trzymał w sobie.

Pospiesznie, Harry ściągnął swoją koszulkę, omal rozrywając ją w trakcie. Jego klatka piersiowa była gładka. Żadnych blizn, żadnych skaz, żadnych tatuaży. Skóra nie była jeszcze blada po dłuższej izolacji i nadal trzymała się brązowego odcienia.

Oświecenie nadeszło i trzasnęło w niego niczym Wierzba Bijąca, kradnąc jego oddech. Harry Potter, raz jeszcze był piętnastoletnim chłopcem, raz jeszcze utknął w świecie, gdzie wszyscy go nienawidzili. W świecie, w którym tak wielu z jego bliskich skazanych było na śmierć w czasie wojny. Zastanawiał się przelotnie, czy rzeczywiście nie było to Niebo. Możliwe, że nie zasługiwał na szczęście. Możliwe, że był w piekle, skazany na przeżywanie w kółko najgorszych lat swojego życia. Przeżywając śmieć Syriusza, Remusa, Tonks, Freda, Snape'a, Zgredka, Dumbledore'a, Collina, Lavender i tak wielu innych.

A może tylko przyśniła mu się możliwa przyszłość, w której był samotny i odpowiedzialny za śmierci tych, o których się troszczył? Czy życie w jego głowie naprawdę się wydarzyło?

Był martwy czy żywy?

Czy może jego ostatnie prochy zapewniły mu niezapomnianą iluzję?

Drżały mu ręce, kiedy złapał się porcelanowej umywalki. Oddech Harry'ego nagle stał się urywany, szybki, gdy żółć podniosła się do gardła. Nie mógł stwierdzić, co się dzieje, co nagle zmieniło jego życie. Zaledwie moment wcześniej, wszystko było takie proste. Przygotowany był na śmierć tak jak zresztą wiele razy wcześniej. A jednak, teraz był tutaj, niepewny gdzie tutaj w ogóle było. Myśli w jego głowie pędziły i ścigały się, zapętlały kółka, sprawiając ból. Krzywdząc. Przytłaczając.

Powoli, Harry zanurzył dłoń w kieszeni, szukając kapsułek zawierających _Diabelski Szał_. Dwa lata temu, zaczął nosić kilka takich ze sobą przez cały czas, próbując znieczulić bałagan w jego umyśle. Używki pomagały. Niestety, raz jeszcze przypomniano mu o jego niepewnym losie, kiedy palce natknęły się jedynie na szorstki materiał jego spodni.

_Dlaczego?_

Ta myśl odbijała się w jego umyśle echem ciągle i ciągle, głośniej niż pozostałe pytania i teorie.

Musiał zapomnieć, potrzebował przypływu adrenaliny oraz endorfin, które pomagały mu oczyścić umysł ze wciąż czającej się tam ciemności. Racjonalnie, Harry wiedział, że jego ciało nie było jeszcze uzależnione od haju, nie znało jeszcze smaku rozlewu. Kończyny nie trzęsły się od odstawienia, zimny pot nie spływał mu po plecach. To jego umysł pragnął zatracić się w nicości. Nie powinien się poddać, nie powinien poświęcić swojego zdrowia na chwilowy, daremnie mały kopniak. To było dokładnie to, co powiedziałaby Hermiona.

Niestety, Hermiony tutaj nie było-nie _jego_ Hermiony, dziewczyny, która walczyła przy nim na wojnie, która, spędziła z nim rok, uciekając i chowając się, która zmusiła go, by przeżył ostatnie pięć lat. Więc Harry zignorował cichy głos z tyłu głowy, zakładając ponownie koszulkę.

Bez zbędnych myśli, chłopak pobiegł. Przebiegł przez swoich przyjaciół i Syriusza, którzy byli zbyt zdumieni, by go zatrzymać przed przedarciem się przez pokój. Przeleciał między członkami Zakonu rozmieszczonymi przed jego pokojem jako strażników, przebiegł obok uzdrowicieli, odwiedzających, pacjentów. Napędzany adrenaliną, stworzył sobie drogę z dala od krzyków i nawoływań, jakie za nim podążały, aż wydostał się z cholernego szpitala.

Znalezienie mugolskiego dilera było po tym niemal zbyt proste.

*

_Kamienie dosięgły jego pierś, ściskając serce w zimnym, okrutnym chwycie. Spojrzenie na zegar ujawniło godzinę 6 rano, sygnał, by wstać i przygotować się do jego Aurorskiego treningu. Powinien wywlec nogi z łóżka, powinien zacząć dzień. Jedna więcej z nocy, których czarodziej nie przespał._

_Jego ciało było zbyt ciężkie, a oddychanie zbyt trudne. Kto tak w ogóle przejmowałby się, gdyby nie opuścił dzisiaj swojego mieszkania? Czy ktokolwiek zauważyłby jego nieobecność? Mało prawdopodobne. Widzieli w nim wybawiciela, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nie Harry'ego, skrzywdzonego chłopca z komórki pod schodami, który stracił część siebie podczas wojny._

_Oczy młodego człowieka skupione były na suficie nad jego łóżkiem, śledząc pęknięcie w białej farbie. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżał i nie obchodziło go to. Prześcieradła były zbyt ciepłe, ale nie ściągał ich, rozkoszując się gorącem. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, zbyt głośne i uparte, by je zignorować. Harry nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Możliwe, że część niego czuła wstyd z powodu jego słabości, niezdolności nawet do wstania. Coś było z nim nie tak._

_– Harry, kumplu? – Głos Rona był stłumiony przez drzwi. – Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku. Nie byłeś dzisiaj na treningu. Jego język był zbyt ciężki, pojedyncze kamienie uniemożliwiały sformułowanie słów, które mogły odesłać stąd jego przyjaciela._

_– Harry? – Głos wyższy niż poprzednio. – Mam zamiar wejść? – Brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie niż cokolwiek innego._

_Drzwi zostały otworzone i Ron Weasley stanął przed nim, rude włosy okalały jego twarz. Oczy zdawały się rozszerzyć, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, leżącego nieruchomo na łóżku, pokój zanurzony w dziwnym zmierzchu wytworzonym przez zaciągnięte zasłony._

_– Cholera, co się stało? – Wykrzyknął rudzielec, zbliżając się do łóżka Harry'ego szybkimi krokami._

_– Zmęczony. – Wymamrotał, w końcu znajdując swój głos gdzieś w gardle._

_– Miałeś cały weekend na sen! Nie widzieliśmy cię od piątku! Wszystko gra? – Szczera troska sprawiła, że coś w sercu Harry'ego zadrżało, krusząc nieco ciężar, jaki kamienie na nim wywarły._

_Nie odpowiedział, nie musiał. To było rażąco oczywiste, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Nie tak. Nie tak._

_– Jak długo już leżysz w łóżku? – Zapytał Ron, zatrzymując się u jego boku._

_– Nie wiem._

_– Jadłeś coś?_

_Tak wiele pytań. Żadnych satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi. Dlaczego nie jadł? Był niezdolny, by znaleźć siły?_

_– Chodź. – Jego przyjaciel wziął milczenie za zaprzeczenie, wyciągając do Harry'ego rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. – Znajdziemy ci coś do jedzenia i wpadniesz do Hermiony i mnie na noc. Będzie jak za dawnych czasów._

_Dawne czasy, w których uciekali przed mordercą. Głodując, wykańczając się, walcząc. A jednak chłopak nie protestował, gdy jego przyjaciel wyciągnął go z pokoju, zmuszając do życia, do przetrwania._

_Coś było z nim nie tak._

_Nie tak._

_Nie tak._

_Nie tak._

*

Nadal był na haju, kiedy znalazł go Snape, drżąc z zimna, siedząc na zamarzniętej ławce w parku. Gdyby miał jakieś poczucie czasu, wiedziałby, że nie minęły nawet trzy godziny, odkąd uciekł ze Świętego Munga.

– Profesorze! – Wykrzyknął, język rozluźniony przez szokująco drogie zielsko. – Ty żyjesz!

– Potter. – Mężczyzna wypluł jego nazwisko jak coś obrzydliwego, zanim złapał go mocno za ramię, palce wbijając w mięśnie Harry'ego. – Co wziąłeś?

Chłopak chciał zachichotać na widok pojawiającej się zmarszczki na twarzy profesora, która sprawiła, że jego brwi się złączyły. Severus Snape wyglądał jakby był nie na miejscu, stojąc na zamarzniętych terenach parku, jak pingwin grający w plażową siatkówkę. Uśmiech przekradł się na twarz Harry'ego. Zadano mu pytanie, czy była to zaledwie halucynacja?

– Gdzie ja jestem? – Zapytał młodszy czarodziej, spojrzeniem umykając na niebo, patrząc na dziwnie wyglądającą chmurę. – Niebo czy Piekło?

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś Chrześcijaninem. – Stwierdził Snape, przenosząc swój ciężar ze stopy na stopę. Religia nie wydawała się dobrym tematem, na jaki można porozmawiać ze swoim nauczycielem eliksirów.

– Masz rację! – Zgodził się Harry. – To jest zbyt dziwne, by było jednym albo drugim, ponieważ nie mogę trafić ani do Piekła, ani do Nieba, skoro nawet nie wierzę w Jezusa - ani żadnego innego bóstwa, jeśli o tym rozmawiamy! Co zsyła nas z powrotem do pytania, gdzie _tutaj_ jest.

Nauczyciel przewrócił oczami, ściągając chłopca z ławki, próbując położyć kres tej filozoficznej dyskusji. Oczywiście, było to daremne, kiedy chłopak nadal bełkotał, potykając się o swoje nogi.

– Gdzie trafię po śmierci?

– Na litość Merlina, Potter! Nie jesteś martwy, po co zawracać sobie głowę takimi tematami? Jestem przekonany, że masz jeszcze wiele lat przed sobą, pomimo obecnej sytuacji.

 _Ponieważ mam tak dobre wyniki w utrzymywaniu się przy życiu_ , pomyślał gorzko Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Już przecież był martwy, czuł życie opuszczające jego ciało w pulsujący rytm krwi. A jednak oto stał, oddychając z szaleńczo bijącym sercem.

_Po tym, jak zemdlałeś cztery godziny temu..._

Możliwość, że jego życie z ostatniej dekady było jedynie okropnym, wyszukanym majakiem, wydawała się bardziej prawdopodobna, niż cokolwiek innego. Ale była jeszcze jedna, bardziej absurdalna, ale dziwnie wiarygodna. Harry pamiętał film, który Vernon oglądał, co zdawało się wieki temu. _Dzień Świstaka._ Mężczyzna skazany na przeżywanie najgorszego dnia swojego życia w kółko, aż do chwili, gdy dokona jakiejś zmiany. W tamtym czasie podobał mu się film, podobał mu się pomysł robienia wszystkiego, co mu się ubzdura, bez żadnych konsekwencji, bo nikt poza nim nie będzie pamiętał tego jednego dnia. Teraz jednakże zdawało się ty być najgorszym losem, jaki można sobie wyobrazić.

– Dokąd idziemy? – Zapytał, idąc obok swojego profesora, który jednak nadal nie puścił jego ramienia.

– Z powrotem do siedziby. Skoro wydajesz się niechętny do przedłużenia swojej wizyty w Mungu i jesteś w dobrej kondycji fizycznej, możesz wrócić do domu.

Dom. Wszystko, czego tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek chciał, to miejsce, które nazwałby swoim oraz rodzina, do której może powrócić. Grimmauld Place niemal było właśnie tym, przez pewien czas. Kiedy Syriusz tam mieszkał, w towarzystwie Remusa, Harry czuł, jakby jego marzenia się spełniły. Jednak świat rozbił się wokół niego w ciągu roku, burząc nadzieję i miłość.

Snape wciągnął chłopca w wąską uliczkę, z dala od wścibskich oczu mugoli, aby się aportować.

– Sam w ciemnej uliczce z moim profesorem. – Wymamrotał Potter, w chorej próbie humoru. – Co by powiedział Prorok Codzienny?

Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, żyła pojawiła się na jego szyi, dając jasny znak dla każdego, by zwiewał ile sił w nogach.

– Bardzo wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek cieszył się, twoim towarzystwem w jakimkolwiek miejscu, Potter. W końcu jesteś nieokrzesanym bachorem.

– Wyznam panu... – Próbował się bronić. – że niesamowicie obciągam.

Kłamstwo oczywiście. Jego seksualne podboje można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. A jednak dławiący dźwięk jak uciekł jego profesorowi, który został słabo ukryty przez trzask aportacji, był zdecydowanie wart zachodu.

*

W ustach było mu sucho, a głowa ciężka, oczywiste znaki kończącego się haju. Po aportowaniu się na Grimmauld Place 12 wepchnięto go do kuchni, która czasowo została transformowana w pokój przesłuchań. Został zmuszony do przełknięcia fiolki jasnoniebieskiego eliksiru, oczyszczającej jego umysł z mgły, jednak pozwalając, by ciemność przekradła się do jego głowy, serca i duszy.

Siedząc po jednej stronie stołu, chłopak znalazł się naprzeciw Syriusza, Remusa, dyrektora Dumbledore oraz Profesor McGonagall, wszyscy mieli ponury wyraz twarzy.

Ledwo mógł znieść przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co oni-nie po tym, jak widział śmierć trzech z nich i przeżył intensywną żałobę. Wydawało im się, że go znają, że rozpoznają jego zachowanie i wzorce myślowe, w rzeczywistości nie wiedzieli nic o jego kruchym stanie umysłu. W tym pokoju, w centrum ich troski, czuł się jak oszust. Jakby zajął miejsce ich ukochanego, beztroskiego Harry'ego Pottera i zastąpił go wyschniętą skorupą mężczyzny-ledwo funkcjonującego.

Ręce młodego czarodzieja chwyciły krawędź kuchennego stołu, próbując ukryć drżenie. Opuścił wzrok, śledząc wzrokiem zawiły przebieg pęknięcia w daremnej próbie odwrócenia uwagi od mrocznych myśli o ich zwłokach. Znajome napięcie wprawiło jego ciało w drżenie, kiedy walczył z chęcią ponownej ucieczki.

– Jak wszedłeś w kontakt z Marihuaną po raz pierwszy? – Zaczął Remus, prawdopodobnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak nędzna będzie to rozmowa.

To Ginny zapoznała go z odurzającym doznaniem, jakie oferowały narkotyki-jeszcze przed jego odkryciem _Diabelskiego Szału_. Nie wiedziała wtedy o kreskach zdobiących jego uda, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z wysiłku, jaki poświęcałby codziennie rano wstać. Kiedy tylko spróbował prochów, stał się lekki, jakby wszystkie jego problemy zniknęły, pozwalając mu odlecieć ze świata. Uzależnienie pojawiło się dość szybko po odkryciu tego wspaniałego ratunku.

– Przyjaciel. – Odpowiedział sucho Harry, krzywy uśmiech zagrał na jego wargach.

– Jak długo już tego używasz? – Zapytał w końcu Syriusz, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego chrześniak nie będzie współpracować.

– Kilka lat.

Rozczarowanie widoczne w ich oczach powinno rozerwać kawałek jego serca, powinno sprawić, _by coś poczuł_. A jednak dziwnie się czuł w kontakcie z tym światem-niepewny czy był prawdziwy, czy może był skomplikowaną iluzją, wywołaną przez uszkodzoną część jego umysłu.

Harry był zmęczony, pragnął jedynie położyć się w łóżku i zapomnieć.

– Harry, mój chłopcze. – Zaczął Dumbledore, zawsze z tymi cholernymi błyszczącymi oczami. – Panna Granger pokazała nam kilka wspaniałych przenośnych uszu, dzięki uprzejmości Freda i George'a Weasley. Możliwe, że usłyszałeś jakieś niepokojące rzeczy, które wywołały tak silne emocje. Masz jak najbardziej prawo zadać pytania, które ciążą ci na sercu, a na które chciałbyś znać odpowiedzi i postaramy się odpowiedzieć na nie szczerze, o ile ta wiedza nie będzie zagrażać twojemu bezpieczeństwu.

To była łaskawa oferta-taka, o którą inny Harry by błagał. O co powinien spytać, skoro już wiedział wszystko, co można wiedzieć? Na pytania, jakie spoczywały na końcu jego języka, paląc niczym kwas, nie mogli odpowiedzieć, nie mógł nawet wszechwiedzący dyrektor. Bo kim był, by odróżnić majaki Harry'ego od rzeczywistości?

– Nie, dyrektorze. – Odpowiedział, głos miał dziwnie pusty. – Nie ma niczego takiego.

_Nie obchodziło go to._

Gapili się na niego, oczy rozszerzone w niedowierzaniu, gdy starali się zrozumieć jego niechęć do wzięcia udziału w rozpoczętej wojnie. _Wojnie, która zakończyła się lata temu._

– Jeśli to wszystko, chciałbym się położyć. Jestem wykończony. – Harry posłał dorosłym uśmiech, szeroki i beztroski, maskując bolesne emocje i ogłuszające myśli.

– Oczywiście Panie Potter. – Zgodziła się nauczycielka transfiguracji, chociaż jej brwi nadal były zmarszczone.

Chłopak wyleciał z pokoju, rzucając spojrzenie w korytarz. Przebiegł przez Weasleyów, Hermionę, jakichś członków Zakonu, aż był bezpieczny w _znajomym_ pokoju. Nie postawił nawet stopy w tym pokoju, odkąd zakończyła się wojna. Widok ten był bolesnym przypomnieniem, że ostatnia dekada miała miejsce tylko dla niego-jego własny ekskluzywny koszmar.

Gdy położył się w łóżku, ciało ciężkie, a myśli rozbiegane, Harry doszedł do bolesnego, ale nieuniknionego wniosku. Był uwięziony w swojej własnej przeszłości, ze wspomnieniami o przyszłości-której nikt inny nie pamiętał, a która jeszcze nie miała miejsca. Niewiele to znaczyło, czy było to prawdziwe, czy nie. Harry i tak musiał żyć z demonami, bez względu gdzie ani kiedy.

Możliwe, że jutro, byłby zdolny się pozbierać, stworzyć plan działania. Jutro będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze wspomnieniami okrutnych śmierci jego bliskich, podczas oglądania ich uśmiechniętych twarzy. Jutro...


	2. Tożsamość

Koszmary dręczyły Harry'ego przez te jedyne trzy godziny, podczas których był w stanie zasnąć, zostawiając go spoconego i trzęsącego się, gdy już się wybudził. Serce mu waliło, płuca boleśnie się zaciskały, gdy tak leżał w łóżku. Większość problemów, nad którymi ludzie płakali, były trywialne- zapomniane, gdy nadchodził kolejny poranek. Było to jednak straszne doznanie przebudzenia się i równie okropne uczucie wyczerpania, jak dnia wcześniejszego.

Gdy nadszedł ranek, nastolatek był równie wyczerpany co zawsze, jego ciało przytłoczone niewidzialnymi ciężarami- tylko odczuwanymi przez niego. Udawał, że śpi, gdy Ron zaczął wydawać pierwsze odgłosy świadczące o jego przebudzeniu. Pomimo skrzywionego poczucia czasu Harry'ego, rudzielec potrzebował nietypowej jego ilości, aby opuścić pokój. Około trzydzieści minut wypełnione było krzątaniną, ponieważ szukał różnych rzeczy w swoim kufrze.

Przy błogim odgłosie zamykanych drzwi, Harry wpatrywał się w sufit, kontemplując nowy, choć znajomy świat, w który został wrzucony. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że był tu uwięziony, w swoim piętnastoletnim ciele. Korzystając ze wzorców analizy sytuacji, jakich nauczył się podczas swojego nieukończonego szkolenia Aurorskiego, chłopak szykował plan działania.

Jakie miał opcje?

Pierwsza, która przyszła mu na myśl, obejmowała jego różdżkę i metodyczne rzucanie zaklęć tnących. Druga próba ucieczki przed ciężką rzeczywistością. Jednakże ten plan, stał się mniej atrakcyjny, biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia ze śmiercią i zdolność do tajemniczego unikania jej, bez względu na okoliczności. Czy ktoś mógłby zagwarantować, że Harry po prostu nie obudzi się w innym świecie, jeszcze bardziej krzywdzącym niż ten?

Druga opcja była możliwością zwyczajnej ucieczki. Opuszczenie Czarodziejskiego Świata i jego wojen za sobą było dla Harry'ego dziwnie kuszącą myślą, pomimo jego historii z rodziną Dursleyów. Z pewnością posiadał wystarczającą ilość złota, aby mieć wygodne życie, dopóki umrze naturalną śmiercią, chociaż wątpił, by wytrzymał tyle, ile szacował na mniej więcej 70 lat. Nawet z Ronem i Hermioną, był ledwo zdolny do znalezienia chęci do życia. Ten plan niewątpliwie zakończyłby się jak ten pierwszy, tylko trwałoby to nieco dłużej. Dodatkowo zniknięcie byłoby niemal niemożliwe, skoro przecież był celebrytą na tym świecie.

Ostatnia dostępna opcja była tą, wydawać by się mogło najbardziej racjonalną, chociaż równie bolesną. Harry mógłby dalej żyć swoim życiem, ponownie przeżyć okropną wojnę, która mu wszystko zabrała. Mógłby zmienić los jego najbliższych, upewnić się, że przeżyją następne lata. Niestety, nie wiedział, czy będzie zdolny na nich patrzeć, kiedy wystarczył jeden uśmiech, aby wrzucić go w wir poczucia winy i smutku.

Wczoraj, kiedy Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego - szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech, który tak dobrze znał - część Harry'ego chciała zrobić sobie krzywdę, aby ukarać się za rolę, jaką przyszło mu zagrać w śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego. Czy mężczyzna naprawdę uśmiechałby się do niego, gdyby wiedział, że to Harry poprowadził grupę niedoświadczonych uczniów w pułapkę, która zabiła dziedzica rodu Black? Wątpił w to. Ta myśl sprawiała, że Harry błagał o ból, na który zasłużył.

Być może cały ten problem był rzeczywiście podobny do _Dnia Świstaka_. Być może Harry miał szansę aby naprawić swoje błędy, kształtując świat w rzeczywistość, w której mógłby żyć. Musiał jednak zadać sobie pytanie, czy będzie w stanie prowadzić wojnę z mrokiem własnych myśli. Czy potrafiłby oddzielić twarze swoich bliskich - _żywych_ \- od ich tragicznych, przedwczesnych śmierci? Czy też ta decyzja zakończyłaby się tylko jego śmiercią, sprowadzoną na niego własną ręką?

To właśnie w tym momencie Harry zrobił pierwszy krok na długiej, rozpaczliwej drodze powrotu do zdrowia. Decyzja została podjęta z żelazną wolą i determinacją:

Zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zapewnić życie swojej rodzinie, niezależnie od tego, czy byłby to tylko aspekt jego wyobraźni, życia pozagrobowego, czy też jakieś magiczne zjawisko. Bez względu na koszty, przeżyją tę wojnę. Gdyby straszne obrazy w jego myślach rzeczywiście były częścią przyszłości, użyje tej wiedzy aby ich ochronić.

– Nadal w łóżku, co? – Głos dochodzący z przeciwnej ściany zaskoczył Harry'ego i wyrwał go z niedokończonych rozmyślań.

Unosząc ciężką głowę, Harry spojrzał w konsternacji na portret Phineasa Nigellusa Black.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o prywatności? – Wymamrotał Harry, spoglądając z powrotem na sufit.

– Muszę przyznać... – Powiedział portret, niewzruszony brakiem entuzjazmu swojego rozmówcy. – Że oczekiwaliśmy nieco innej reakcji, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze wydarzenia.

Z gorzkim uśmiechem chłopak przypomniał sobie ostatni raz, kiedy był w tej sytuacji. Wypełniony był poczuciem winy i złością z powodu czegoś, co nie było jego winą, ani nie miał na to wpływu - czuł się wtedy skażony i chory. Jego pierwszym odruchem była ucieczka, nawet wtedy. Możliwość, że może to być jego pierwszy instynkt w wielu niepokojących sytuacjach, pozostawiła kwaśny smak w jego ustach. Harry ugryzł się w język, rozkoszując się miłosierną jaskrawością, jaką dał mu ostry wybuch bólu.

– Co może podobać się nastolatkowi, takiemu jak ty, w perspektywie spędzenia dnia w łóżku, gapiąc się w ścianę, kiedy jego przyjaciele są w pobliżu? – Ta marna próba wyciągnięcia z niego informacji prawie sprawiła, że Harry się zaśmiał. Dumbledore musiał się martwić o jego ostatnie zachowanie, jeśli stosował taką bezpośrednią taktykę.

– Przekaż dyrektorowi, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie planuję ucieczki w najbliższym czasie, ani nie planuję skomplikowanej misji samozniszczenia. – Harry miał nadzieję, że z tym zapewnieniem, zakończy tę rozmowę. Wyglądało na to, że miał rację, bo ciche tyknięcie było ostatnim dźwiękiem jakie wydał Black, zanim zniknął na długi czas.

Z dołu, Harry usłyszał podniesione głosy ludzi, których uważał za rodzinę. Pojawił się niepowtarzalny dźwięk kogoś, kto potykał się o przedmioty, unikalny dla pewnego różowłosego Aurora. Szczekający śmiech Syriusza odbijał się echem w posępnych pomieszczeniach Grimmauld Place, rozświetlając dwór w sposób, za którym Harry tęsknił. Wrzaski pani Weasley dolatywały do jego pokoju, za każdym razem, gdy narzekała na swoje dzieci, albo gdy powstrzymywała je od ich zwyczajnych knowań. Wszystko to brzmiało jak _dom_.

Chłopak zastanawiał się nad wyprowadzeniem swojego ołowianego ciała poza sanktuarium łóżka i przeniesienie je do kuchni. Tęsknił za beztroskimi interakcjami, które pamiętał - przed wojną, kiedy jego życie było prostą sprawą dobra i zła.

Jednakże myśl o spoglądaniu w ich twarze i widzeniu jedynie obrazów śmierci, podczas gdy oni uśmiechali się do niego oczekująco, była zwyczajnie okrutnie okaleczająca. Chociaż ich życie zostało dotknięte wojną - okrutną rzeczywistością poprzednich podbojów Voldemorta - nie zostali przez nią pochłonięci w taki sam sposób jak Harry. George nie miał tego nawiedzonego spojrzenia ani chęci unikania odbicia za wszelką cenę. Pani Weasley nie straciła jeszcze dziecka podczas destrukcji, którą była - byłaby - bitwą o Hogwart. Syriusz żył, śmiał się, uśmiechał.

Poczucie winy zdawało się go pochłaniać, gdy tylko pomyślał o dołączeniu do nich. Jak mógłby, kiedy był przyczyną takiej destrukcji w innym świecie. Nie wybaczyliby mu, gdyby wiedzieli o jego nadużyciach.

Paznokcie Harry'ego wbiły mu się w skórę, gdy ugryzł język, aż smak krwi splecionej z bólem zalał jego zmysły. Zasłużył na karę, nie powinien być dopuszczony w pobliże żadnego z nich. Pragnienie zrobienia sobie krzywdy było niemal przytłaczające. Jego myśli popłynęły w stronę różdżki, ukrytej pod poduszką. Tak łatwo, _tak łatwo_ byłoby rzucić kilka zaklęć tnących, obserwując wyciek krwi.

_Nie_ , upomniał się. Miał być przecież silny, miał się kontrolować ze względu na nich. Dla nich - jego rodziny.

*

_– Harry – Zaczęła terapeutka, jej oczy nie odrywały się jego odsłoniętych, trzęsących się przedramion. – Dlaczego pokazujesz mi to teraz? Niektóre z tych blizn są stare, sprzed naszych sesji. Inne są świeże. Nie poruszyłeś tego problemu przez wiele miesięcy. Co się zmieniło?_

_Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Pragnienie, by ukryć swoją wstydliwą słabość za warstwami ubrań, była wszechogarniająca. Walczył z tym jednak, zostawiając odsłonięte pręgi na skórze._

_– Ja... – Zaczął, zanim przerwał, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Po kilku momentach wewnętrznego konfliktu kontynuował. – Chcę przestać. Hermiona powiedziała, że to jest złe, że powinienem poprosić o pomoc. Nie chcę jej rozczarować, nie po tym, co dla mnie zrobiła. To spojrzenie w jej oczach, kiedy patrzy na moją skórę..._

_Kobieta posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie._

_– Nie robisz tego dla siebie. Nie rozumiesz argumentacji swojej przyjaciółki, która stawia pytanie, dlaczego wyrządzasz sobie krzywdę?_

_Harry przesunął się niewygodnie na kanapie, kopiąc nogami w podłogę, aby zapobiec ich kołysaniu się w górę i w dół. Nie chciał przyznać się do tej prawdy, okropnej słabości. Inni stracili o wiele więcej na wojnie niż on. A jednak ruszyli naprzód, żyjąc swoim życiem._

_Zmusił się do przyznania._

_– Sławią mnie jako bohatera, kiedy to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za tak wiele ofiar. Poświęciłem życia niewinnych, dobrych ludzi, aby osiągnąć swoje własne cele. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart- Voldemort zaoferował, że ich oszczędzi, jedynie powinni mnie wydać. To moja wina, że... – Nie potrafił dokończyć zdania, łzy groziły wyciekiem z oczu. Rana była zbyt świeża, nie minął nawet rok od bitwy._

_– Ocaliłeś życia każdego mugolaka, jaki istnieje, zakończyłeś wojnę, która zaczęła się długo przed twoimi narodzinami. Jakiekolwiek życia zostały poświęcone, powinny być zapamiętane i opłakane, choć nigdy nie powinieneś zapomnieć o tych, których uratowałeś. – Nalegała, jej oczy utrzymywały nieopisaną, a jednak znaną zaciekłość. Przypominała mu Hermionę w tym momencie._

_– Nie za taką cenę. Mogłem znaleźć inną drogę, mogłem coś zrobić. – Zaprzeczył jej._

_– Odczuwasz poczucie winy, kiedy się ranisz? – Zapytała terapeutka, wpatrując się w blizny._

_Harry odpowiedział lekkim kiwnięciem, wstydliwym przyznaniem._

_– Jeśli naprawdę pragniesz przestać, czy to dla siebie samego, czy kogoś innego, ważne jest, aby zidentyfikować możliwe czynniki aktywujące. Poczucie winy jest jednym z nich. Te czynniki aktywujące będą skłaniać cię do zadawania sobie bólu. Jeśli potrafisz przewidzieć, kiedy i gdzie możesz poczuć taką potrzebę, być może będziesz w stanie odwrócić od tego swoją uwagę. Powszechne techniki obejmują sztukę, ćwiczenia ciała, ćwiczenia oddechowe, medytację, wszelkie metody łagodzenia stresu. Pomoże ci to do czasu, aż będziemy mogli pozbyć się tych czynników aktywujących podczas naszych sesji._

_Postanowienie Harry'ego o przezwyciężeniu poczucia winy i słabości trwała w sumie dwa przerażające miesiące. Przez ten czas nie był świadomy otaczającego go świata, jego myśli skupione były jedynie na potrzebie zadania sobie bólu. Wrzucił się w wir treningów Aurorskich, aby choć trochę się zdekoncentrować. Wykończenie w połączeniu ze strachem przed snem szybko wzięło nad nim górę i nie trwało to długo, zanim jego wyczerpane ciało się rozpadło. Mocno. To właśnie tamten artykuł w Proroku, przedstawiający następstwa szaleństwa Voldemorta, wysłał go w przepaść._

_Żniwo śmierci, zniszczone obiekty i pomniki, relacje świadków - to było dla niego za dużo. Właśnie wtedy, ukrywając się wewnątrz wanny, po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się nad możliwością zwyczajnego pozostawienia tego świata za sobą._

_(Woda zabarwiła się na różowo, czerwone smugi przebijały się przez mroczną głębię. Chłopak rozkoszował się bólem, niesprawiedliwie myśląc, że zasłużył na taki los.)_

*

Harry musiał coś zrobić - cokolwiek - by utrzymać się przy życiu. Jego postanowienie wahało się, trwając, wydawało się tylko chwilę. Jego nogi trzęsły się, gdy stał, ledwo utrzymując go w górze. Czuł się jak wrak, gdy ruszył w kierunku drzwi, wpadając do przedpokoju i idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Biegnąc. Musiał iść pobiegać. Choć był to kiepski substytut chwalebnego uczucia latania na jego miotle, to jednak był on lepszy niż duszące, kuszące zamknięcie w jego pokoju. Harry pragnął poczuć wiatr na swojej twarzy, poczuć się wolnym od przytłaczającej beznadziei.

Gdy dopadł do schodów, otworzyły się drzwi po jego lewej stronie, odsłaniając Hermionę - zbyt młodą, zbyt jasną. Patrzenie na nią, gdy wyglądała w ten sposób, było tak samo niewłaściwe, jak dzień wcześniej. Była jego przyjaciółką przez 15 lat. Brunetka wiedziała o nim wszystko, wiedziała o jego winie, jego samotności, rozpaczy. Ta dziewczyna stojąca przed nim, jednakże nie spędziła roku swojego życia na ucieczce z nim. Nie była przy jego boku, opłakując wszystkich tych, którzy stracili życia podczas wojny. Jej rodzice nadal ją pamiętali. Szesnastoletnia Hermiona Granger była niewinnym dzieckiem.

– Harry! – Zawołała. – Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o-

Nie chciał z nią teraz rozmawiać. Nie, kiedy miał zamiar rzucić się w otchłań. Nie, kiedy wiedział, że jego obecność rzuci cień na jej życie. Poczucie winy groziło pożarciem go całego. Obracając się na pięcie, uciekł od swojej przyjaciółki, pozostawiając za sobą jej oburzone nawoływania.

Droga ucieczki Harry'ego doprowadziła go przed portret Walburgi Black, jego głośne kroki obudziły ją ze spokojnego snu. Głośne, piskliwe obelgi podążały za nim aż do frontowych drzwi, odbijając się echem w jego głowie w kółko i w kółko.

Biegł.

Choć nie znał rozkładu ulic i był niestosownie ubrany w taką pogodę i okazję, biegł dalej. Wkrótce jego znoszone buty przemokły od śniegu, co spowodowało utratę czucia w palcach u stóp. Arktyczne powietrze wydawało się ranić go niczym odłamki szkła, przecinając płuca Harry'ego, pozostawiając za sobą bolesne uczucie. Jego palce zaczęły stawać się niebieskie, żyły wystawały ponad bladą skórę.

Chłopak rozkoszował się jednak palącym bólem mięśni, sposobem, w jaki kurczyły się one, by z każdym krokiem pchać go do przodu. Podobało mu się, jak jego krew pulsowała w jego ciele, współgrając z każdym krokiem, z każdym ciężkim oddechem. Gryzący wiatr omiatał jego włosy do tyłu, atakując bezbronną twarz z okrutną determinacją. Harry Potter kochał nędzę tej pogody i tego biegu. Pomógł mu zapomnieć o poczuciu winy i samotności, dopóki w środku jego ciała nie pozostało nic oprócz zimnego, grudniowego krajobrazu.

Mugole posyłali mu dziwne spojrzenia, gdy przebiegał przed nimi w swoich workowatych spodniach i cienkiej koszuli, biegnąc, jakby psy piekielne stąpały mu po piętach. Rozchodzili się dla niego, niczym morze dla Mojżesza, gdy wbiegł na jedną z bardziej ruchliwych ulic.

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo biegł, zanim ustąpiła chęć zdrapania sobie skóry z ciała, pozwalając, by napięcie wysączyło się z jego kończyn. Zatrzymał się, dysząc i drżąc, oglądając się na okoliczne budynki. W pewnej odległości znajdował się kościół, stojący eterycznie pomiędzy metrem, Boots oraz TK Max. Chłopak nie rozpoznawał tej okolicy, choć było jasne, że jest jeszcze w Londynie, stojąc na bardziej ruchliwej ulicy niż Grimmauld Place.

Obserwowanie ludzi szukających prezentów świątecznych w ostatniej chwili, owiniętych w grube, wełniane ubrania, dziwnie uspokajało jego umysł. Pozwoliło to Harry'emu pozostać w tym momencie, wzmacniając spokój, który osiągną przez swój jogging. Tutaj nic nie przypominało mu o wojnie. Nie zauważali go, nie postrzegali jako niezwykłego, zbyt zajęci swoimi problemami osobistymi. Jego oddech stał się głębszy, mimo zimna.

Chłopak długo stał na rogu ulicy, obserwując, oddychając, wytrwale aż do momentu, gdy zniknęło palące zimno, pozostawiając na swoim miejscu jedynie odrętwienie. W końcu Harry znalazł w sobie odwagę, by stawić czoła swoim koszmarom. Wahając się, zaczął wracać po swoich śladach w poszukiwaniu posiadłości Blacków. Zadziwiająco długo trwało trzęsącemu się, zmarzniętemu Harry'emu dotarcie do drzwi nr 12.

_Jestem w stanie to zrobić_ , wyszeptał do siebie, gdy sięgnął po klamkę.

Zanim zdążył jednak jej dotknąć, drzwi zostały szybko otwarte przed nim, odsłaniając wściekłą Molly Weasley, której płonące oczy sprawiły, że Harry chciał się wycofać. Gniew rudej kobiety skupiony wyłącznie na sobie był doświadczeniem, którego nie życzył nawet swoim wrogom. Może Voldemortowi.

– Młody człowieku. – Zaczęła krzykliwym, przerażającym tonem. – Wytłumacz mi, gdzie ty byłeś! Cały Zakon cię szuka!

– Byłem... – Próbował się bronić, tylko że przerwała mu kobieta, chwytając go za ucho, wciągając do domu.

– To było nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony, Harry! Wiesz dobrze, jakie niebezpieczeństwa się tam czają, dlatego obiecałeś Dumbledore'owi, że już nie uciekniesz! Pomyśleć tylko, co mogło ci się stać... Ale oto jesteś, zachowując się, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakie zuchwalstwo! – Krzyczała, gdy pchała młodego wybawcę do kuchni, mijając złośliwe portrety. – Siadaj natychmiast obok kominka, jesteś przemarznięty.

To było naprawdę niezwykłe, jak pani Weasley miała umiejętność jednoczesnego wrzeszczenia na niego i rozpieszczania. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż Harry znalazł się wciśnięty w fotel, w jego uścisku parujący kubek herbaty. Ciepło wracało do jego ciała; jego kończyny wydawały się, jakby malutkie igiełki wbiły mu się w skórę, palce zdawały się opuchnięte i gorące. Na pewno miał różowe plamy na policzkach.

Nie trzeba było czekać długo, zanim członkowie Zakonu przekradli się do kuchni, posyłając wzburzone spojrzenia ku chłopcu, który zmusił ich do wyjścia na taką pogodę z powodu ucieczki nastolatka. Harry trzymał wzrok skupiony na kubku, który trzymał, nie chcąc stawić czoła tym, którzy wkrótce zginą na wojnie. To była dość brzydka rzecz - ta filiżanka - chropowata, zielona i niezdarna, z purpurowymi gwiazdami jako dodatkami. Miał wyraźne poczucie, że Dumbledore uwielbiałby to coś. O wilku mowa - a raczej myśl...

To właśnie stary dyrektor jako pierwszy zwrócił się do nastolatka.

– Harry, mój chłopcze. Miałem wrażenie, że doszliśmy do porozumienia, co do twojego bezpieczeństwa.

Pomimo nagany, migotanie pozostało w jego oczach, choć nie było to zaskoczeniem. Nawet w ostatnich chwilach - Harry zmusił się do przerwania pociągu myślowego.

( _Zielony błysk, ciało spadające zbyt wolno, szeroko otwarte oczy. To nie mogła być prawda. Mężczyzna nie mógł odejść. Niekończący się upadek aż do ziemi, gdzie znajdowałaby się zmasakrowana forma Albusa Dumbledore'a_ )

Przełknął ciężko, starając się pozbyć supła, jaki uformaował się w jego żołądku. Herbata groziła wylaniem się poza filiżankę przez jego drżące palce.

– Nie uciekłem, tak jak obiecałem. – Kłócił się, świadomy, że brzmi jak uciążliwe dziecko. – Wyszedłem pobiegać, musiałem oczyścić myśli, zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Zwątpienie wypełniło te niebieskie oczy, na wpół ukrytych za okularami. _Oczywiście_ , pomyślał gorzko Harry, _jeśli starzec podejrzewa mnie o bycie Horkruksem Voldemorta, będzie wątpił w każdy mój ruch_. Jednak Harry nie mógł utrzymać tej urazy zbyt długo, nie kiedy wiedział, że zareagowałby podobnie w takiej sytuacji. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak bólu, jaki odczuł w związku z tym zwątpieniem. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach wciąż pragnął aprobaty swojego mentora.

– Proszę tylko abyś więcej nie robił żadnych pochopnych rzeczy, gdy tu jesteś. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i wszystkich innych. – Skrytykował Dumbledore lekkim tonem. – To obejmuje wszelkie wycieczki bez nadzoru.

Ostrożność i brak zaufania naprawdę go zabolały. Na szczęście Harry udoskonalił swoją zdolność do ukrywania udręki i bólu serca za głupim, psotliwym uśmiechem.

– Oczywiście profesorze. – Wyszczerzył się.

– Dobrze więc. Zmykaj już Harry. – Mężczyzna zwrócił uśmiech, pozwalając nastolatkowi opuścić pomieszczenie pełne żyjących trupów.

Drżenie jego rąk utrzymywało się, gdy wchodził po schodach. Zniknęła niespokojna energia, zostawiając ciężkie i nieruchome nogi i zmieniając trud dotarcia do pokoju w wieczną mordęgę. Po otwarciu drzwi, Harry znalazł Rona, siedzącego na łóżku, najnowsze wydanie _Której Miotły?_ leżało na jego kolanach. Rudowłosy spojrzał w górę, gdy Harry wchodził do środka.

– Jak się czujesz kumplu? – Zapytał, odkładając magazyn, jakby szykował się na dłuższą rozmowę.

– W porządku. – Odpowiedział oszczędnie. Harry opadł na własne łóżko, siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciela.

– Prawdopodobnie powinieneś porozmawiać z Hermioną. – Zaczął Ron. – Myślę, że była nieco smutna, kiedy tak od niej uciekłeś. Znaczy się, no, odwołała swoje plany na narty z rodzicami, ponieważ zemdlałeś.

O dziwo, jego rudowłosy przyjaciel nie zmienił się wiele na przestrzeni lat. Wciąż był niezręczny, gdy przychodziło do emocji; mimo lat wojny wciąż nosił krzywy, głupi uśmiech. Tylko od czasu do czasu Harry mógł dostrzec cień na jego rysach, gdyż powracały ulotne wspomnienia, które go nawiedzały.

Pod tym względem rozmowa z szesnastoletnim Ronem Weasleyem była łatwiejsza niż z nastoletnią Hermioną, ponieważ nie porównywał on ciągle dwóch rzeczywistości. Z drugiej strony, brakowało mu finezji i zrozumienia, z którym nawigował w rozmowie. Oferował cichy komfort w postaci słuchającego ucha - rzadko doradzał.

– Porozmawiam. – Obiecał Harry.

Wyraźnie czując się niekomfortowo, Ron poruszył prawdziwy temat.

– Ja... znaczy się my, zastanawialiśmy się, jak sobie radzisz z tą całą... sprawą z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? – Przesunął się na swoim miejscu, zgniatając jedną ze stron magazynu w pięści.

– Nie jestem opętany. – Wyjaśnił cicho Harry, nie chcąc ujawnić przyczyny swojego zachowania, niechętny zbytnio okłamywać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Rudzielec pośpiesznie zaprzeczył, starając się uspokoić drugiego gryfona. – Po prostu już dwa razy uciekłeś, i jeszcze zemdlałeś, i...

– Ron. – Przerwał Harry. – Obiecuję, nic mi nie jest. Miałem wiele do przemyślenia, jeśli mam być szczery. Potrzebowałem uporządkować myśli, żeby dojść do ładu z tym...tym.

– Taa, to ma sens. – Kiwnął głową. – Cholera! To popieprzone, co nie? To, że myślą, że zostałeś opętany, kiedy _uratowałeś życie taty._ – Przejechał ręką w dół swojej twarzy w niedowierzaniu.

Prawdziwy uśmiech wślizgnął się na twarz Harry'ego na gest przyjaciela, który nieodzownie kojarzył z Ronem. To była spokojna znajomość w wypaczonym świecie.

– Słuchaj. – Zaczął Harry. – Jestem całkowicie wykończony po dzisiejszym bieganiu. Możemy o tym porozmawiać jutro? Z resztą?

– Jasne. Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli pomóc w dekorowaniu tej świątyni Czarnej Magii na Święta. Mama zawsze nalega na tradycje.

W bezpiecznym cieple swojego łóżka Harry rozmyślał, że może nie wszystko było złe. Mógłby znów spędzić Boże Narodzenie z Remusem, Syriuszem i Weasleyami. Być może, z czasem, Harry byłby w stanie porzucić w niepamięć przerażające obrazy, które nawiedzały jego umysł i serce. Być może wszystko będzie dobrze tym razem.

Niestety, jak zawsze, gdy chodziło o Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, tak być nie mogło...

Znał te szorstkie kamienne ściany okalające opuszczony korytarz, znał zarysy gładkich, czarnych drzwi, jakby były jego własnym ciałem. Wizje i koszmary tego korytarza zlały się w jedno, wypalając obrazy w jego pamięci. Harry wyciągnął rękę, napędzany rozpaczliwą potrzebą otwarcia drzwi przed nim. Część z niego wiedziała, co się stanie, choć nie potrafiła nawet przyłożyć palca do ciemnej, tkwiącej w jego wnętrzu zapowiedzi.

_To właśnie palące uczucie w jego bliźnie rozdarło jego umysł w kierunku świadomości. Obrazy, które go otaczały, zdawały się migotać, pragnąc wypaczyć się w innym otoczeniu. To nie był sen, ani nawet koszmar. Lord Voldemort wysłał mu wizję Departamentu Tajemnic, która nieuchronnie doprowadziłaby do śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego, spowodowaną własną głupotą Harry'ego. Syriusz nie żył i to wszystko była jego wina._

_– NIE! –_ _Jego krzyk odbijał się echem od ścian, gubiąc się w bezmiarze korytarza. Chłopak padł na kolana, ściskając rękami brzuch w rozpaczy i mdłościach._

_Obraz rozbił się, niszcząc jak porcelana na betonowej podłodze. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Voldemort stracił kontrolę nad umysłem Harry'ego. Ta myśl była dla niego niewielkim pocieszeniem, zwłaszcza że przerodziła się w jego własny koszmar._

_Po raz kolejny kontrolował swoje własne ciało, stojąc na skraju Zasłony wewnątrz ministerstwa. Syriusz stał kilka stóp od niego, uśmiech wyryty na jego ustach, zwycięski i pewny siebie. Nastolatek ujrzał zaklęcie lecące ku jego chrzestnemu i z przerażającą wyrazistością zobaczył, jak wsiąkało one w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się._

_Rozpaczliwy płacz wyrwał się z jego ust, rozdzierając jego gardło w wyrazie agonii, którą odczuwał. Gdy Syriusz upadał._

_Upadał._

_Upadał._

_Upadał._

_To była jego wina._

To wszystko była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

Harry wystrzelił z łóżka, zimny pot spływał mu po plecach. Cienka koszula nocna przykleiła się do jego skóry. Trząsł się, drżał, oddychał w nierównych gwałtownych wdechach, gdy walczył o powietrze. Jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się napięta, bolało go serce i płuca.

Chłopak nie wiedział, jak dostał się do łazienki, choć był pewien, że chociaż raz upadł, jeżeli pojawiające się siniaki na jego skórze o czymkolwiek świadczyły. Świadomość znalazła go przykucniętego obok staromodnej wanny, lewe ramię wyciągnięte nad brzegiem, prawa ręka trzymająca jego różdżkę w daremnej próbie opanowania się.

W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie powinien rzucać zaklęcia, powinien odłożyć różdżkę i wrócić do łóżka. Chciał poczuć się lepiej, zmienić otaczający go świat, aż obrazy, które go nawiedzały, nie były niczym innym jak koszmarami, przeganianymi przez herbatę rumiankową.

Niestety, był słaby, poczucie winy pożerało każdą jego myśl.

_To wszystko była jego wina._

– Diffindo. – Słowa wyciekły z jego ust niczym woda.

Harry rozkoszował się bólem, który promieniował z cięcia rozszczepiającego jego skórę. Zasłużył sobie na to za swój udział w śmierci Syriusza. To, i o wiele więcej. Nastolatek z satysfakcją obserwował, jak jego krew powoli kapie z przedramienia, plamiąc białą porcelanę nieskazitelnej wanny. Po raz kolejny rzucił zaklęcie, sycząc, gdy cięcie było głębsze, niż zamierzał. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? To była jego wina. Oni nigdy by go nie pokochali, gdyby wiedzieli.

Nie wiedział, ile cięć przyozdobiło jego skórę, gdy wrócił do świadomości umysłu. Syriusz żył. Harry miał szansę naprawić swoje błędy. Musiał być teraz silny - aby przezwyciężyć swoją winę, aby go uratować.

Chłopak czuł się ciężki, zmuszając się do wstania, stojąc na chwiejących się nogach. Szybkie 'Evanesco', a następnie 'Episkey' usunęło ślady krwi i zagoiło cięcia, pozostawiając na przedramieniu omdlałe, połyskujące linie. Zawstydzony, Harry zaciągnął rękawy, zakrywając swoją słabość.

Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o Namiarze, który nadal na nim był, zakazując mu używania magii poza Hogwartem. Miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że był w czarodziejskim domu, choć w przyszłości musi być bardziej ostrożny.

Powoli, niestałymi krokami, Harry skierował się w stronę pokoju, który dzielił z Ronem. Pomimo tego, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć, położył się na prześcieradłach, pozwalając chrapaniu jego przyjaciela, dać mu poczucie spokoju.

*

Mile dalej, w nieskazitelnym, luksusowym budynku, którym był Dwór Malfoyów, Czarny Pan powrócił ze swojej medytacji ze zdezorientowanym zmarszczeniem na czole.

*

Harry nie mógł wstać z łóżka następnego ranka. Wstyd i poczucie winy wisiały nad nim ciężko, przypominając ostrze gilotyny. Wesoły śmiech Syriusza i świąteczny duch były dla niego przerażające, gdy wcześniejszy koszmar przewijał się na jego oczach w kółko i w kółko. Mniej więcej w porze lunchu Hermiona ze zbyt dużą siłą otworzyła drzwi.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje, Harry, ale nie ma powodu, by boczyć się cały dzień! – Zaczęła swoją tyradę. – Rozmawiałam z Ronem i powiedział mi, że nie uważasz, abyś był opętany przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Dlatego wytłumacz mi, dlaczego nadal nas wszystkich unikasz, jakbyśmy byli jakąś zarazą!

Siadając, Harry potulnie przeprosił.

– Przepraszam, Miona. Ja po prostu... są pewne rzeczy, z którymi muszę sobie poradzić. Osobiste problemy. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z Voldemortem albo Zakonem, albo Dumbledorem. Możesz nazwać to kryzysem tożsamości.

Posłał jej lekki uśmiech, bawiąc się rękami. Nie było to kompletne kłamstwo, skoro zawierało trochę prawdy. Harry musiał stawić czoła swoim demonom, musiał poprawić swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Zrobił pierwszy krok, przyznając, że ma problem. Niestety, zajmie dużo więcej czasu, zanim mu się polepszy.

Rysy Hermiony złagodniały, gdy siadała obok niego.

– Rozumiem. – Wyszeptała. – Ron i ja jesteśmy tu, gdybyś chciał porozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Cokolwiek to może być.

– Dziękuję. – Wymamrotał. Miał gulę w gardle i uczucie pieczenia za oczami. Dokładnie tak zareagowała brunetka na jego przyznanie się do koszmarów i poczucia winy. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że nie jest sam. Najwyraźniej bez względu na czas, Hermiona Granger zawsze była w stanie go pocieszyć.

Zaciągnęła go ze sobą na dół, zmuszając do wzięcia udziału w przygotowaniach do świąt. To było miłe, mimo gryzącej winy z tyłu jego umysłu. Być może nocna nerwica zaspokoiła jego chęć do samookaleczenia, pozwalając mu rozkoszować się towarzystwem ukochanych.

Atmosfera była prawie spokojna, choć niejednokrotnie potrzebował ćwiczeń oddechowych, gdy tylko jego wzrok padł na nieumarłego członka Zakonu. Dziś powalczy z poczuciem winy, stłumi ją, by po raz pierwszy od lat móc odpocząć. Jutro mógłby się z tym zmierzyć.


	3. Jestem zniszczony, nie widać?

_\- Jak sobie radzisz, Harry? - Jego terapeutka zaczęła z miłym uśmiechem._

_Nastolatek rozejrzał się po pokoju, zwracając uwagę na swoje otoczenie, starając się ukraść trochę czasu. Nerwowo, jego palce ciągnęły za rękawy, chcąc, aby były dłuższe-aby zakryć świeże blizny. Na biurku stało nowe zdjęcie, obramowane srebrem. Ukazywało kobietę i nieznajomego mężczyznę, całujących się._

_\- Gorzej. - W końcu wymamrotał, szukając sławnej gryfońskiej odwagi. - Myślę o odejściu z Aurorskiego Treningu._

_\- Myślałam, że to lubiłeś? - Posłała mu zachęcające kiwnięcie, pisząc coś swoim piórem. To sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jak obiekt badań, jakby starała się znaleźć, co z nim było nie tak._

_\- Już dłużej nie mogę. W każdym przeciwniku widzę Voldemorta, jego szalony uśmiech, manię. Każde zaklęcie sprawia, że się wzdrygam. - Przyznał, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na terapeutkę._

_Kłujące uczucie przeszło przez niego, powodując dreszcz i ciarki. Dłoń Harry'ego zacisnęła się, paznokcie wbiły w skórę. Coś było nie tak, nienormalnie. A jednak nie potrafił stwierdzić, co to było._

_\- Mógłbyś pokazać mi swoje przedramiona? - Kobieta nagle zmieniła temat, jej wzrok skupiony był na długich rękawach._

_Przez ułamek sekundy, rzeczywistość zafalowała; obraz zamarł w podobny sposób co zacięte DVD. Twarz kobiety zmarszczyła się, jakby ugryzła wyjątkowo kwaśną cytrynę. Patrzyła na niego, zdawałoby się z niesmakiem, zanim dziwna chwila przeminęła. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało, jego terapeutka spojrzała na swoje notatki, pióro zanurzyła w tuszu. Harry jednak nie mógł zrozumieć, co się przed chwilą stało, wzrokiem wypalał w kobiecie dziury, próbując-_

_\- Harry? - Było coś dziwnie niewłaściwego z jej głosem. Zbyt słodki, ale też zbyt gorzki, domagający się informacji. Nastolatek pragnął zrozumieć, dlaczego jego wnętrzności krzyczały, aby uciekał szybko i daleko, aby opuścił bliskie niebezpieczeństwo, w którym się znalazł. Czy może był zwyczajnie paranoikiem? Zdarzało się to wcześniej-nieuniknione konsekwencje spędzenia roku na ucieczce._

_\- Nie mogę. - Odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie, wzrok opuszczając na podłogę. Poddał się, zbyt przytłoczony rocznicą Bitwy o Hogwart. - Nie chcę tego już robić. - Wyszeptał, drżącym głosem, czując wstyd i słabość w jego wyznaniu._

_\- Nie ma powodu do wstydu, Harry. Daj mi spojrzeć na przedramiona. - Było to polecenie, jednakże pokryte warstwą pudru. Zwyczajowe zrozumienie i życzliwość zniknęły z głosu kobiety, pozostawiając po sobie nieznany lód, który sprawiał, że włoski na ręce Harry'ego uniosły się._

_\- Nie. - Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, obejmując się ramionami w daremnej próbie ochrony. W chwili desperacji chłopak pragnął swojej różdżki, którą musiał zostawić poza gabinetem tak jak każdy pacjent. Chciał ścisnąć błyszczące drewno i zasmakować w iluzji bezpieczeństwa, jakie mu to dawało. Podłoga pod jego trzęsącymi się nogami zafalowała, wzór na drogim dywanie poruszył się-rozwijał i zakręcał w chaotycznym kierunku._

_\- Pokaż mi je! - Jej głos był zniekształcony, jakby to inna osoba przemawiała._

_Odruchowo i jakby z przyzwyczajenia, głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę, drżące palce zacisnęły się, przygotowując do walki. Jego zielone oczy były zbyt szerokie, szukając na twarzy terapeutki wszechobecnej empatii, ale nie nie znajdując nic poza mrozem. Jej rysy były gładkie, kąciki ust wygięte w szyderstwo, oczy zwężone. Wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i chłopak zrozumiał._

_Z ciemnej głębi w przerażający sposób wyróżniła się jaskrawa czerwień. Ogień piekielny, wpatrujący się w niego z_ _bezdennych_ _dołów, grożący spaleniem jego duszy płonącą ciemnością. Ten sam kolor, który nawiedzał go od czternastego roku życia, gdy to zobaczył go po raz pierwszy na cmentarzu._

_Lord Voldemort wrócił, by go nawiedzać._

_( A jeśli będziesz wystarczająco długo patrzeć w otchłań, otchłań spojrzy prosto w ciebie.)_

Harry Potter obudził się krzycząc i dławiąc się. Ręce były na jego ciele, zmuszając go do leżenia. Czysta panika krążyła w jego żyłach, powodując bębnienie serca w klatce piersiowej, jakby próbowało wyrwać się z więzienia kości i ciała. Walczył, kopiąc nogami i wymachując pięściami, próbując pozbyć się napastnika. Starania wydawały się przynieść skutek, czego dowodem był czyjś krzyk z lewej strony. Ciężkie uderzenie, odgłos kogoś, kto w niewygodny sposób uderzył w podłogę.

W ciągu kilku sekund młody czarodziej chwycił schowaną pod poduszką różdżkę, celując nią natychmiast w intruza. W oczach miał szalone spojrzenie, nie rozpoznając nastolatka siedzącego na podłodze, ściskającego nos. Zaklęcie krępujące łatwo wydostało się z jego ust w bezlitosnej próbie przetrwania, wywołanej latami wojny. Dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę przyjrzał się nieruchomemu celowi.

_Ron._

Jego ciało trzęsło się jak liść na wietrze, gdy adrenalina, przerażenie i napięcie postawiły go na nogi w zawrotnym tempie. Z ruchem różdżki, zaklęcie zostało zniesione, pozwalając przyjacielowi podnieść się.

\- Przepraszam. - Wymamrotał Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach, nie przejmując się potem spływającym mu po czole. Pragnął się schować, zapomnieć, płakać.

\- Jasna cholera, kumplu. - Przeklął rudzielec, trzymając swój krwawiący nos. - Co do diabła się stało? Miałeś kolejną wizję?

\- Nie. - Wyszeptał Harry. - Tylko koszmar.

Bo to musiał być koszmar. Nie byłby w stanie ponownie dzielić umysłu z mordercą; nie byłby w stanie tolerować gniewu i wściekłości, którą odczuwa ten drugi-żądzy krwi. Wystarczyło, że w głowie posiadał wyschnięty kawałek jego duszy, dręcząc go złośliwymi, okrutnymi szeptami.

_Kto powiedział, że sam nie jesteś mordercą?_ Drażnił go cichy głos z głębi serca, przypominając o śmierciach, w których brał udział. Możliwe, że na to zasłużył-na nieśmiertelne połączenie z drugim czarodziejem.

\- Musiał być niezły ten koszmar. Starałeś się wydrapać sobie dziury w ciele-wyglądało dość boleśnie, jeśli mnie spytasz. - Głos Rona przywrócił go na ziemię, odciągając od destrukcyjnych myśli, tak jak to zawsze potrafił robić.

Znajomy, bezpośredni sposób mówienia jego przyjaciela uspokoił walące serce i drżące ciało Harry'ego. Pozwoliło to na zaczerpnięcie głębszych oddechów, pozbycie się twardej guli z gardła.

W próbie rozproszenia swojej uwagi Harry wskazał na ranę Rona.

\- Chciałbyś, abym to uleczył? - Zaoferował.

\- Wiesz, naprawdę nie powinieneś używać magii poza szkołą. Nie, żebym nie był wdzięczny, ale już raz miałeś rozprawę w Ministerstwie. Jeśli Umbridge w jakiś sposób się o tym dowie, złamie twoją różdżkę szybciej niż będziesz w stanie powiedzieć Quidditch. - Ostrzegł rudzielec, brzmiąc jak Hermiona. Mały uśmiech wpłynął Harry'emu na usta. Nie przypominał sobie, by przyszła para była tak do siebie podobna w tym czasie.

\- Ten dom należy do rodziny Black. Jest tu tak wiele magii, w tym jednym pokoju nie mniej, że ministerstwo nigdy się nie dowie o moich małych zbrodniach. - Zaśmiał się.

\- W takim razie w porządku. Postaraj się. - Ron wskazał na swoją twarz i zamknął oczy.

\- Episkey. - Wymamrotał Harry, zadowolony, gdy nos przyjaciela powrócił do wcześniejszego stanu. Chociaż potrafił używać zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo- oraz niewerbalnie (wymóg konieczny dla kogoś z taką dozą samozniszczenia jak on), celowo rzucił zaklęcie w tradycyjny sposób, aby uspokoić Rona i pozbawić go jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

\- Kurczę. - mruknął rudzielec, podnosząc rękę do swojego wyleczonego nosa. - Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

\- Na turniej w zeszłym roku. - Skłamał ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Musisz tego nauczyć podczas GD!

\- Może. Jeśli będziemy mieć czas.

\- Chcesz... chcesz się przespać, czy wolałbyś robić coś innego? Moglibyśmy zagrać w szachy, albo... - Ron urwał sugestywnie.

Harry'emu zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, że przyjaciel byłby gotów poświęcić swój ukochany sen, by uspokoić go po koszmarze.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. - Zapewnił z prawdziwym uśmiechem. - Możesz się położyć. Ja zwyczajnie zaparzę sobie filiżankę herbaty.

Na dole świąteczne dekoracje wciąż zdobiły każdą wolną i niedostępną przestrzeń, mimo że święta już minęły. W pewnym sensie minęły spokojnie, chociaż Harry dwa razy udawał, że się źle czuje, żeby uciec od duszących go emocji. Poszedł raz jeszcze pobiegać, tym razem w towarzystwie Tonks i Syriusza w jego animagicznej postaci. Jednak, gdy to już zostało mu zabronione, zaczął biegać po skrzypiących schodach, aby odwrócić swoją uwagę. Działało to mniej lub bardziej skutecznie.

Jego umysł był dziwnie spokojny, gdy tylko znajdował się w obecności swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, w końcu godząc się z obecną sytuacją. Jednak przebywanie w pobliżu ojca chrzestnego wciąż było niewiarygodnie trudne, zwłaszcza gdy na jego twarzy pojawiał się ten szeroki, głupkowaty uśmiech. W takich chwilach Harry widział, jak znienawidzony, zielony błysk uderza Syriusza prosto w pierś, zmuszając go do opuszczenia tego świata z _jego_ powodu.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że istnieje między nimi rozłam, który nigdy wcześniej nie istniał. Syriusz desperacko próbował go naprawić, choć to jego chrześniak go stworzył. Wiedza ta potęgowała miażdżące poczucie winy. Było to błędne koło, z którego jedynym wyjściem była poprawa zdrowia psychicznego chłopca.

Przy filiżance rumiankowej herbaty ze zbyt dużą ilością cukru, Harry zastanawiał się, czy scena z jego snu była rzeczywiście wytworem jego wyobraźni, czy też była w nim obca obecność. Czy Voldemort odnalazł drogę do jego umysłu, czy tylko nawiedzały go horrory z przeszłości? Chociaż Czarny Pan żył w jego wspomnieniach, nawet po śmierci na polu bitwy, żaden z jego nocnych koszmarów nie wiązał się z tak żywymi obrazami.

Z drugiej strony, Harry był już całkiem niezły w oklumencji, co było wymogiem podczas jego szkolenia na aurora. Choć był przekonany, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie osiągnąć podobnej biegłości jak Snape, uważał, że jest wystarczająco wprawny, by zachować istotne informacje, gdyby jego umysł został zaatakowany podczas tortur. Voldemort nie powinien być w stanie wejść do jego umysłu, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę informacje, które Snape i Dumbledore przekazali mu, gdy po raz pierwszy miał piętnaście lat.

Ostatecznie jednak Harry Potter zdecydował - miał nadzieję, modlił się - że była to straszna, okrutna manifestacja jego kłopotliwego zdrowia psychicznego. Był zbyt zmęczony, by martwić się o takie rzeczy. Zbyt wyczerpany.

_Och, jak bardzo się mylił._

***

Harry prawie zapomniał, że Snape odwiedził Grimmauld Place podczas wakacji, niosąc ze sobą nakaz lekcji oklumencji. Pomiędzy Voldemortem a Umbridge, perspektywa cotygodniowych lekcji z okropnym Mistrzem Eliksirów była co najmniej zniechęcająca. Patrząc wstecz, Snape nie był dobrym nauczycielem, zwłaszcza jeśli porównać go z aurorem Roccusem - jego mentorem podczas szkolenia. Brak zaufania między Harrym a Mistrzem Eliksirów sprawiał, że lekcje stawały się coraz bardziej skomplikowane, aż w końcu, szczerze mówiąc, były nie do zniesienia.

A jednak mężczyzna siedział przy kuchennym stole w kamienicy Blacków z gniewnym spojrzeniem. Naprzeciwko siedział Syriusz, patrząc na profesora z wypisaną na twarzy intencją mordu.

\- Dyrektor przysłał mnie, abym ci powiedział Potter, że jego życzeniem jest abyś w tym semestrze uczył się oklumencji. - Powiedział mężczyzna swoim zwykłym, protekcjonalnym tonem.

\- W porządku. - zgodził się, nie widząc sensu w kłótni. Będzie w stanie ukryć swoje wspomnienia na tyle dobrze, aby Snape wkrótce zrezygnował z ich lekcji.

Pojedyncza, ciemna brew uniosła się do góry, jasny dowód zaskoczenia profesora faktem, że Harry posiadał jakąkolwiek wiedzę, która wykraczała poza Quidditcha. W poprzednim życiu, Harry byłby wściekły, byłby przygotowany do walki, do gniewu. Teraz jednak znał poświęcenie tego człowieka, wiedział o jego przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Był to kolejny człowiek, który umrze z powodu Chłopca, Który Przeżył - związany niezłomną przysięgą z chłopcem, który pod wieloma względami przypominał jego dręczyciela z dzieciństwa.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, jak niechciane obrazy próbowały wpłynąć do jego myśli i przejąć nad nimi kontrolę. Wspomnienia łez i krwi, drewnianych ścian pokrytych śladami zadrapań, lśniących zielonych kręgów śmiercionośnego węża.

_Oddychaj_.

_Raz._

_Dwa._

_Trzy._

Paznokcie wbiły się w skórę jego dłoni, zadając słabą formę kary. Zęby przygryzły język, aż smak krwi zalał jego zmysły.

\- Kiedy będzie nasza pierwsza lekcja? - Zapytał, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę. Harry miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmiał pewnie i stanowczo, choć był pewien, że drżenie było wyraźnie słyszalne dla dwojga dorosłych w kuchni.

\- Poniedziałek. - Krótka i prosta odpowiedź, chociaż zmarszczenie się pogłębiło.

\- _Ty_ go będziesz uczyć? - Jego chrzestny przerwał w niedowierzaniu.

\- Rzeczywiście, ten _wielki zaszczyt_ został mi przyznany. - Słowa ociekały sarkazmem, a jego oczy błyszczały z satysfakcji, gdy zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. - Odbędą się pod pretekstem dodatkowych, indywidualnych lekcji eliksirów. Bardzo wiarygodna wymówka, której nawet Umbridge by nie zakwestionowała, biorąc pod uwagę twoje _akademickie umiejętności_.

W ciągu kilku sekund Syriusz był już na nogach, z wyciągniętą różdżką. Szare oczy płonęły czymś na kształt furii. Pod nimi kryło się szaleństwo, okrutne przypomnienie czasów spędzonych w Azkabanie, lat niewoli. Harry przypomniał sobie frustrację, która doprowadziła jego ojca chrzestnego do reakcji, przed przemyśleniem. Zamknięty w więzieniu, podczas gdy wojna, która odebrała mu wolność, znów gotowała się na horyzoncie.

\- Nie waż się ubliżać Harry'emu pod moim dachem. - Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Bez względu na żałosne zaklęcia, jakimi spróbujesz mnie przeklnąć, Black, wiedz, że to ja mam możliwość opuszczenia tego miejsca, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. - Snape również wstał, choć ruch był mniej gwałtowny.

Harry widział moment, w którym Syriusz zdecydował się przekląć drugiego mężczyznę z szokującą jasnością. Szybciej, niż mógłby przypuszczać, że jest do tego zdolny, jego ręka wystrzeliła do przodu, a palce zacisnęły się wokół cienkiego nadgarstka mężczyzny. Zdrada w oczach starszego czarodzieja, gdy spojrzał na swoją zniewoloną rękę z różdżką, niemal złamała mu serce.

\- Nie. - Wyszeptał cicho Harry. - Nie mam nic przeciwko posiadania Oklumencji z nim. W rzeczywistości, to będzie raczej pomocne. Te sny - nie chcę już ich mieć.

Ojciec chrzestny skinął głową i wsunął różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na Snape'a, Syriusz wyszedł z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. W holu wejściowym Walburga zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Miłego weekendu. - Harry pochylił głowę w stronę swojego profesora. - Sir.

Snape jedynie kiwnął głową, wychodząc z kuchni. W drzwiach zatrzymali go Weasleyowie, Artur stał z przodu, wyglądając zdrowiej niż w Boże Narodzenie.

\- Jestem wyleczony! - oznajmił jowialnie, nieświadomy zaistniałego konfliktu.

Harry wymusił słaby uśmiech. Był wyczerpany.

Późnym wieczorem Syriusz delikatnie zapukał do drzwi Harry'ego i Rona, wskakując do środka. Jego włosy były rozpuszczone, a ponury wyraz twarzy sprawiał, że wydawał się o wiele starszy niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Hej, Harry, mogę z tobą porozmawiać przez chwilę? - Zapytał, nerwowo stukając palcami o drewnianą framugę drzwi.

\- Jasne. - Odparł Harry, wstając z łóżka. Chwyciwszy swój najnowszy sweter Weasleyów, Harry podążył za ojcem chrzestnym do słabo oświetlonej kuchni. Na stole stały dwa kubki gorącej czekolady, utrzymywane w cieple dzięki zaklęciu. Usiadł przed jednym z nich i spojrzał na drugiego czarodzieja.

\- Ja... - Syriusz zwilżył wargi, zaciskając dłonie wokół swojego kubka. - Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy zrobiłem coś złego? Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele, odkąd tu przyszedłeś... - Urwał.

\- Wybacz Syri. - Westchnął Harry. - To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Muszę sobie poukładać pewne sprawy. O sobie, mojej przyszłości i ogólnie o moim życiu.

Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech ulgi, na co odpowiedział:

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać. Nieważne, o co chodzi, jestem tu dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję. Ale to nie jest sprawa, o której chcę rozmawiać. Z kimkolwiek. - Wyszeptał cicho, poczucie winy leżało mu ciężko w żołądku.

\- Rozumiem. - Syriusz przytaknął, zanim sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął mały, prostokątny pakunek. - Nie na temat, ale chcę, żebyś to miał. Twój tata i ja mieliśmy po jednym. Pomogło nam całkiem sporo przy robieniu psikusów.

Miły uśmiech na jego twarzy sprawiał, że wydawał się młodszy, łagodząc rysy, jakie Azkaban i czas pozostawiły na jego skórze. Kiedy Harry rozpakowywał prezent, oddech zaparł mu się w płucach. Zapomniał, kiedy Syriusz podarował mu lustro, pamiętał tylko smutek, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na pozostały odłamek. Po wojnie Aberforth podarował mu drugą połowę, argumentując, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie należała do niego.

Oba egzemplarze były ukryte w zamkniętej szufladzie w mieszkaniu Harry'ego, pod albumem ze zdjęciami jego rodziców i rocznikiem Hogwartu. Tylko trzykrotnie je wyjmował - przeglądając wspomnienia, by wzmocnić swoje decyzje o pozostawieniu świata żywych za sobą.

A jednak lustro było tutaj - całe i działające - połączone z kopią posiadaną przez jego ojca chrzestnego. Nie niebieskookiego nieznajomego ani złodzieja, ale jego żywego, oddychającego ojca chrzestnego. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy wpatrywał się w ten przedmiot. Po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu w pełni pojął, że Syriusz Black _żyje_.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję. - Wyszeptał Harry, przykładając lusterko do piersi.

\- Żaden problem. Obiecaj mi, że zadzwonisz do mnie, kiedy jutro powrócisz do Hogwartu.

\- Obiecuję.

Mówił poważnie.

***

Szkoła została wznowiona, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Nieważne, że serce go bolało, a myśli błądziły. Błahe sprawy, takie jak nauka, toczyły się dalej, nie bacząc na zamęt i zdrowie. Uczniowie otaczający Harry'ego żyli swoim życiem, martwiąc się o powierzchowne sprawy - egzaminy, zauroczenia, przyjaźnie - nieświadomi horrorów czyhających w ich przyszłości. Zastanawiał się, czy nie jest z nim coś strasznie nie tak.

Dlaczego nie mógł się z nimi śmiać, nie mógł zamknąć tych dręczących myśli w najciemniejszym miejscu swojego umysłu? Czy pustka w jego umyśle i ciężkość ciała miały pozostać z nim do końca życia? Czy został przeklęty, by do końca czasów walczyć z chęcią wyrządzenia sobie krzywdy?

Zwłaszcza w Hogwarcie Harry czuł się tak, jakby znikał pod kierowanymi wobec niego oczekiwaniami. Był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, był szaleńcem, był wybawcą, był przyjacielem, był nauczycielem, był uczniem. Każdy z nich patrzył na niego i nie widział nic poza wrażeniem, jakie pozostawił w ich umysłach. Nie widzieli blizn ani nawiedzonego spojrzenia kryjącego się w jego oczach.

Uśmiechnął się więc i powiedział, że nic mu nie jest. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, że opłakuje pamięć ludzi, którzy jeszcze nie zginęli. Może jednak coś z nim było nie tak.

Członkowie GD pytali go o terminy kolejnych spotkań, o jego wiedzę w dziedzinie pojedynków i przetrwania. Kiedyś chętnie zgodziłby się uczyć dzieci sztuki wojennej, wierzyłby w prawo każdego do ratowania przyszłości swojego świata. Teraz jednak przeżył makabryczne bitwy. Wspomnienie nieruchomego ciała Collina, szarych oczu szeroko otwartych i niewidzących, będzie go prześladować na zawsze. Kolejna śmierć z jego rąk. Krew, której nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmyć. Kim on był, żeby przygotowywać dzieci do wojny?

Kiedy zwrócił się do Hermiony w sprawie zamiaru rozwiązania GD, dziewczyna rozpoczęła kolejny ze swoich wykładów:

\- GD nie jest po to, by zrobić z nas żołnierzy. Chodzi o samoobronę. Czy myślisz, że Śmierciożercy przejmą się moim wykształceniem lub wiekiem, kiedy mnie zaatakują? Nie będą! Mój status krwi to wszystko, co się dla nich liczy! Twoje lekcje dają nam wszystkim szansę na przeżycie, jakkolwiek nikła by ona nie była.

W jej słowach tkwiła pewna prawda. Widać to było po tych, którzy przeżyli lata wojny, widać to było po walczących w bitwie o Hogwart. Mimo wszystko udało mu się zrobić coś dobrego, mimo tych istnień, które zakończył. Choć GD pozostanie, Harry będzie musiał się upewnić, że żaden z nich nie będzie uważał się za wojownika, niezależnie od domu czy przekonań.

Z tymi myślami nastolatek wszedł do lochu na swoją pierwszą od dłuższego czasu lekcję oklumencji.

\- Potter. - Przywitał się Mistrz Eliksirów, gdy nastolatek zapukał do otwartych drzwi - Wejdź. Czy posiadasz może jakąś wiedzę na temat oklumencji?

Wykonując polecenie, Harry przytaknął, niepewny, czy ma się rozwinąć, czy nie.

\- W takim razie na pewno nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zaczniemy od razu. - Oświadczył Snape, złośliwy błysk w głębi jego ciemnych oczu - reprezentacja jego wątpliwości w zdolności Harry'ego.

\- Nie będę. - Odpowiedział prosto.

_-_ _Legilimens_ _!_

_Pozbądź się wszelkich emocji._

Snape powiedział mu kiedyś te właśnie słowa podczas nieudanej próby nauczenia go sztuki oklumencji. Niestety, Harry nigdy nie był szczególnie uzdolniony w tłumieniu czegokolwiek. Przez całe te uschnięte wymówki, jakimi było jego dotychczasowe życie, było coraz gorzej. Niezależnie od tego, czy była to miłość, czy nienawiść do samego siebie, zbawca czarodziejskiego świata był pochłonięty swoimi emocjami, zatracając się w ich głębi. Choć pomogło mu to w pokonaniu Voldemorta, po zakończeniu wojny ta intensywność stała się jego porażką. Istniały jednak inne sposoby na ukrycie swoich myśli.

_Agonia i poczucie winy - wszechogarniający konflikt w jego głowie. Krew na białej porcelanie, kapiąca do basenu z różaną wodą - estetyczny, ale makabryczny obraz. Żal, zmuszający do wylewania łez do mętnej wody w wannie. Chęć wyrżnięcia tego wszystkiego,_ _zdrapania_ _skóry z ciała, aż nie zostanie nic z jego ołowianej łuski._

_Raz jeszcze._

_I jeszcze._

_I jeszcze._

Harry odczuwał cierpienia ponad swoje lata, w chwilach rozpaczy tracił wszelką nadzieję. Jego marzenia zostały uznane za obłąkane w jego własnej świadomości, uznając się za niegodnego szczęścia. Nastolatek nie mógł utrzymać profesora z dala od swoich myśli, nie, biorąc pod uwagę jego niesamowitych umiejętności w oklumencji i legilimencji. Pozwalając na to, co nieuniknione, utopił mężczyznę w swoich najgorszych wspomnieniach - szaleństwie, które się w nim czaiło - jednocześnie oddalając się od wciąż powracającego smutku, by samemu go nie odczuwać. Wystarczyło z nim żyć. Ta metoda wystarczająco dobrze chroniła jego prywatne myśli.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Mistrz Eliksirów w ciągu kilku sekund wycofał swoją świadomość z Harry'ego, zmuszony oprzeć ciało o krawędź biurka. Harry nie czuł satysfakcji, widząc, jak palce mężczyzny owijają się wokół drewnianej krawędzi w poszukiwaniu oparcia, ani gdy widział łzy błyszczące w kącikach ciemnych oczu. Gdyby naprawdę miał piętnaście lat, poczułby radosną dumę ze słabości profesora, wywołaną małostkową nienawiścią do mężczyzny. Jednak to z jego winy Severus Snape zginął w szałasie, w jego imię złożono Wieczystą Przysięgę.

Ich oczy spotkały się na przerażającą chwilę, w której Harry mógł dostrzec litość i niedowierzanie ukryte pod zwykłą nienawiścią błyszczącą w oczach starszego czarodzieja. Zrozumiałe, bo żaden piętnastolatek nie powinien mieć takich zawirowań płonących pod skórą.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - wysyczał profesor.

\- Ja... - Przerwał, nie potrafiąc wyjaśnić bałaganu, którym był. Zamiast tego Harry zadowolił się wyjaśnieniem teorii stojącej za jego obroną, dystansując się. - W swojej książce _'Stan mentalny i magia'_ Jonathan Zimmer opisuje obronę umysłu poprzez 'przechwytywanie' najeźdźcy szczególnie silnymi emocjami. Jest to taktyka przeznaczona dla tych, którzy nie są w stanie opróżnić swoich umysłów, polegająca nie na utrzymywaniu innych na zewnątrz, ale raczej na karmieniu ich chwilą, której nie będą w stanie wytrzymać.

\- Znam teorię stojącą za każdą możliwą metodą oklumencji, Potter. Jakie trudności mogły cię spotkać, zbawco czarodziejskiego świata, abyś był takim emocjonalnym wrakiem? - Wyraźnie słyszalna była drwina, wynikająca ze wspomnień Snape'a o Jamesie Potterze.

\- Niekoniecznie chodzi o wspomnienie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami wymijająco. - Ale raczej o to, jak silnie się je odczuwa.

Na twarzy mężczyzny malowało się zwątpienie, jednak ostatecznie zwyciężyło jego przekonanie o przeszłości nastolatka.

\- Wygląda na to, że niewiele mogę cię nauczyć w tej dziedzinie. - Przyznał Snape, wyglądając, jakby właśnie zjadł jednego z cytrynowych dropsów Dumbledore'a. - Zamiast tego wykorzystamy ten czas na eliksiry naprawcze. Jest to z pewnością konieczne, biorąc pod uwagę twoje zdolności, a raczej ich brak.

Trzeba przyznać, że Harry nie był dobry w tym przedmiocie. Chociaż potrafił wykonywać polecenia dotyczące eliksirów na tyle dobrze, by osiągać zadowalające rezultaty, brakowało mu głębszego zrozumienia, jakie posiadał jego profesor. Uzyskanie rzadkiej rady Snape'a z pewnością byłoby korzystne.

\- Dziękuję. - odpowiedział, po czym pospiesznie dodał. - Sir. - Pamiętając o potrzebie okazywania szacunku wobec mężczyzny.

Unosząc brew, profesor skinął głową, wskazując na tablicę, na której zaczęła się pisać instrukcja eliksiru wyostrzającego.

\- Zaczynaj. - wybrzmiało proste polecenie, po którym Harry zaczął ustawiać kociołek i składniki.

Później, po nudnych dwóch godzinach, został zwolniony po przeprowadzeniu go przez cały proces tworzenia mikstury. Pomimo tego, że wszystkim radom towarzyszyły słowa takie jak "okropny", "tępy" czy " niewłaściwy", miał wrażenie, że poprawił się w swoich umiejętnościach dotyczących tego konkretnego wywaru. Nastolatek nie przejmował się nawet obelgami, jak kiedyś, przyjmując je za uzasadnione.

Dopiero gdy znalazł się za drzwiami, Harry w końcu pozwolił sobie na cichy szloch, łzy spływały powoli, a potem były wściekle wycierane. Snape zajrzał do jego umysłu i nie znalazł w nim żadnego błędu, mimo dowodów leżących przed nim, jasnych jak słońce. Nie widział, jak bardzo Harry był załamany, że wisiał na włosku. Nikt tego nie widział. Od czasu Hermiony i Rona, w innej linii czasowej - a może oni też byli tylko fragmentem jego wyobraźni?

Nie poszedł do dormitorium, mimo że zbliżała się godzina policyjna, gdyż nie czuł się na siłach, by stawić czoła komukolwiek innemu. W tej chwili nie mógł patrzeć na te dzieci, z ich bezsensownymi zmartwieniami i niemożliwymi do spełnienia marzeniami. Oczekiwałyby od niego, że przyłączy się do ich śmiechu, a tego w tej chwili nie mógł zrobić. Zamiast tego powędrował w stronę świata zewnętrznego, zamierzając zrobić to, co zawsze robił w ostatnim tygodniu. Nastolatek porzucił swoją torbę przy drzwiach, zrywając się do sprintu - po raz kolejny nie zważając na nieodpowiedni strój. Wiatr na jego twarzy smakował wolnością i zapomnieniem.

Harry ledwie dotarł do brzegu Czarnego Jeziora, gdy to się stało. Emocje, które nie były jego własnymi, ogarnęły go i zmusiły do padnięcia na kolana. Radość, nieokiełznana i maniakalna, przepełniła go. Euforia zastąpiła krew w jego żyłach - nieugaszony dziki ogień. Chęć śmiania się do rozpuku wzbierała w nim. Czuł, jak bulgocze mu w gardle, jak pragnie się wyrwać. Kiedy wylała się z jego ust, poczuł spokój, poczuł się lekki. Kamienie, które wypełniały jego ciało przez coś, co wydawało się wiecznością, powoli zamykając się w jego sercu, zniknęły, jakby nigdy nie istniały. Gdyby tylko chciał, Harry był pewien, że byłby w stanie odlecieć.

\- Tak. - odetchnął między śmiechem, rozkoszując się tym nieznanym uniesieniem.

W głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już w swojej głowie, ani w swoim ciele. Nie mógł się tym jednak przejąć, nie chcąc odciąć się od tej odrobiny radości. To było najlepsze uczucie od lat, dające mu możliwość zapomnienia o wszystkich nieszczęściach i cierpieniach.

\- _Harry Potter._ \- Słowa padły z jego własnych ust, wypowiedziane równolegle z kimś innym.

Rzeczywistość zderzyła się z nim, gdy rozpoznał zniekształcony głos w swojej głowie. Rozkosz należała do nikogo innego jak do Czarnego Pana Voldemorta. Nie pochodziła z czystego miejsca, ale z sadystycznego, okrutnego - morderstwa i tortury. Wciąż tam był, czając się pod skórą nastolatka jak zakaźna, ropiejąca choroba. Blizna Harry'ego zdawała się płonąć, nakłaniając go do zdrapania skóry z twarzy, by ukoić przeszywający ból.

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ! - Krzyknął w nocne niebo, walcząc z uściskiem, jaki trzymał na jego umyśle.

Ręce Harry'ego powędrowały do głowy, wyrywając kosmyki włosów. Bezsłownie powtarzał słowa w kółko jak mantrę. _Wynoś się, wynoś się, wynoś się, wynoś się._

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało - czy spowodował to jego trening oklumencji, czy też uścisk Voldemorta wyślizgnął się na długim dystansie. Jednak w jakiś sposób Harry powrócił do świadomości bez obcej obecności zakopanej w jego ciele. To był tylko on, sam w rozległym więzieniu swojego umysłu. Nie czuł ulgi.

Nie czując takiej euforii od wieczności, powrót do ponurej teraźniejszości przypominał topienie się w Czarnym Jeziorze - uwięziony głęboko pod powierzchnią, duszący się pośród mętnej wody. Jego ciało było ołowiane i pozbawione możliwości wstania z zamarzniętej ziemi. Co mogło go powstrzymać przed zamknięciem oczu i pozwoleniem, by zimno wsiąkło w jego kości?

\- Hem, hem. - Zabrzmiał słodko-gorzki głos znad jego zamkniętych oczu. - Panie Potter, czy zechciałby mi pan wyjaśnić, co pan robi poza zamkiem po ciszy nocnej?

Wyglądało na to, że choć raz wszechświat uchronił go przed pokusą.


End file.
